


Deku of Legend

by Natalman



Category: Wizard of Legend (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Magic exists and no ones surprised, Master Sura is an all knowing troll, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has magic, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Wizard of Legend, Midoriya Izuku is a Wizard|Mage|Sorcerer, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, Weird Time Travel happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalman/pseuds/Natalman
Summary: Long ago the city of Lanova was the central hub of all magic in the known multiverse. It vanished seemingly into nowhere centuries ago.A mysterious museum opens one rainy day in Musutafu. Quirkless down on his luck and done with the world Izuku Midoriya finds himself caught out in the rainand encounters the mysterious owner of the museum, from there everything changes.Not just for Izuku but for the world of heroes as a whole.





	1. The Journey from the end...

Today, was not a special day. Not in Izuku Midoriya’s life anyway. Another day, another mockery, another time to nearly get blown to bits by the person you have deluded yourself to think of as your best friend.  
  


Today was, in fact even worse than the usual as Katsuki had decided to destroy Izuku’s Notebook on heroes. Or at least one of them, he had several but this one was the important one for him. That and well, Katsuki had told him to kill himself. He had been in shock after being told that for a while. Now though? Now he was absolutely done with everything today and as he stared into the overcast sky, hearing a rumble that indicated that he would be caught out in the rain he really could not have been any more depressed.

  
Sure enough the rain eventually came, almost unnaturally fast. Heading under a random building entrance he waited, it took him a while to notice the lights on the windows behind him were on.

“Hello….” Izuku jumped backwards and almost back into the rain as he heard someone suddenly speak to him from behind.  
  


“...oh sorry. I thought you were visiting us.” the man who had spoken to him felt strange to him. He had silver gray hair and startlingly golden eyes. His clothing looked vaguely like something a mage or even a wizard would wear. A hooded black coat with golden rims, though beneath it he seemed to wear standard clothes that screamed ‘museum worker’ for some reason.  
  


“I-I-I didn’t intend to visit sorry.” Izuku said looking up at the sign that said ‘Museum of Magic History’. Izuku didn’t remember a museum of any kind being here, not to mention one that seemed to be this small. The man crooked his head slightly.  
  


“Oh? That’s a shame, you would be our first visitor. Though if you are not coming in I do understand, few people these days have an interest in the arcane.” he sounded slightly sad. Izuku felt a bit guilty, he never really thought about magic in any capacity, with quirks around it felt almost a bit absurd to believe in it. “W-W-Well I guess I could check it out a bit.” he finally said. The man smiled with an unreadable expression on his face. As if he knew the answer before it had happened.  
  


The man ushered Izuku inside. Izuku wouldn’t realize it but the rain stopped the second he went past the door frame. Inside the man motioned Izuku to a changing room and handed him a box. “Since you are our first visitor it would be remiss of me to not give you a special gift. On the house of course. These clothes are the same kind once worn by magic users centuries ago. Specifically this one was once known to inspire hope in all who saw it.”  
  


Izuku was a bit too busy with staring into the box of clothes he was given to catch onto the fact that the man was smiling a strange knowing smile. The words ‘known to inspire hope in all who saw it’ rang in his ears like a gong. For some reason he felt really compelled to wear it now. After all he was the biggest fan of ‘All Might’ who did not carry the title ‘Symbol of Peace’ for nothing.  
  


After he came out of the changing room he certainly felt as if he would exude some kind of hope aura. At least he hoped he did. He certainly felt like he was standing straighter and felt a little taller.

He was wearing what could be defined as a light leather armor, with a red cloak and hood over his head. It made him feel strangely powerful.  
  


“Now you my boy look like a wizard of legend in the making. A true hero.” the man with gray hair said before laughing heartily. Izuku’s heart sunk a bit. “I-I’m no hero. I-I don’t even have a quirk.” he stuttered a bit. “I-I’m just...Deku.” The man crooked his head. “What a strange name.”

The man said smiling still. “We-well it means I’m useless...which is true.” Izuku said hanging his head, he wanted to cry and for once was just rather close to do so than just flat out crying. The man could tell that the boys self worth and confidence was in the gutter.  
  


The man smiled again. “I would like to show you something at the end of this little tour ‘Deku’. Something that I believe will change your mind about yourself.”

He motioned Izuku to follow him. They headed down a hallway past the closed looking reception. As Izuku caught up to the man, still looking depressed, the man handed him a card. A strange symbol of a man carried by a current of air was on it. The words beneath it read ‘Air Burst’.  
  


“Take it. You see back in the day there was a competition among wizards, known as ‘Chaos Trials’. In it wizards would use ‘Arcana’ to compete against each other. Think of them as ‘pre-printed’ spells. Those who made it past all the dangers of the trials would become a ‘Wizard of Legend’.”  
  


Suddenly the man burst backwards, across a mote at the entrance of the room over to a small island with trees that was in the center of the room. “What you hold there is a genuine ‘Arcana’ young friend. One of the few genuine articles that is left of those days.” he smiled again as Izuku stared at him wondering if this man was insane or telling the truth.  
  


“W-what? That doesn’t make any sense?” “Does it not? You must have already seen many things in your life that made less sense when you thought about them. Trust what I have said. You will believe me by the end of this.” the man smiled again. Izuku was still very skeptical and not particularly willing to try crossing a mote relying on something that had no basis in any logic he had ever heard before.  
  


The man smiled again. “Your name ‘Deku’. It also had a different meaning back in the old days. If you would like to know it you just have to follow me.” Izuku stared at him, then down at the card. Something dark in him decided to follow the mans order, despite his better judgment. He just wanted to be done with this farce.  
  


He walked towards the edge and jumped. Instead of falling or landing on the angled part of the mote he was carried by a burst of air straight across it. When he landed he stumbled before standing straight. “Wh-what?” “See? I told you, you could do it. Come on.” The man dashed across several other islands that seemingly were in this area. Izuku stared, what kind of museum was this?!  
  


Despite his disbelieve in the whole situation he followed him across several islands. They arrived at the other end, a hall with several wooden dummies stretched away from there. “Hey you made it! See it’s not that hard if you have a little faith.” the man smiled, that strange friendly and knowing smile again. Izuku couldn’t help but feel slightly uplifted by his genuine kindness.  
  


The man again handed him ‘Arcana’ cards, two this time. One with a kind of crescent moon on the words ‘Wind Slash’ written on it, the other with two dragons made of fire on it with the words ‘Dragon Arc’ written on it. “These were used for fighting back in the day. Try them out, see how they suit you.” he smiled, walking off to one of the dummies starting to hit it himself, seemingly using them on the dummies he had chosen. Izuku could still not believe he wasn’t hallucinating all of this as the man created flaming dragons from his hands that collided with the dummies.  
  


Izuku paused. “Are you sure you want me to have these? I-i mean..” the man paused and again smiled without Izuku seeing it. “Mind if I ask you something? The person who gave you that name ‘Deku’. What are they to you?” Izuku paused before answering “A friend. My best friend.”  
  


The man paused and turned around. “Pardon if I overstep a bit but you claimed it translates to ‘useless’. Now I might be old fashioned, especially compared to today’s standards. However I know that even all the way back then no one who considered you ‘a friend’ of theirs would call you ‘useless’.” “H-He doesn’t mean it.” “Truly? Have you asked him or do you just believe that?”  
  


Izuku paused, he didn’t have an answer, at least not a meaningful one. He decided to try the ‘Arcana’ as the man did. He wasn’t sure how he was using them or why they seemingly disappeared into thin air once he had used them the first time. After that he just...well he just felt like he ‘knew’ they were there. He merely swung his arms in vaguely kung-fu like punches and they seemed to do their job just fine, he wasn’t even sure how he did the punches themselves.  
  


It took him a good few minutes to realize that he had been hitting the dummies harder and harder, eventually stopping as one shattered against the back wall of the hall, before he paused and looked at where the man stood. “Not to worry. They are replaceable. Many other things are not.” he smiled. “Follow me. You have still have many things to see.”  
  


They went through several other parts of this ‘museum tour’ and the more Izuku saw the more he wanted to see. For the first time in his life he felt truly alive. Like he finally, finally belong somewhere. He was laughing and smiling by the time they reached the last rooms, it felt as if the worries and sadness of the past ten years were never there.  
  


They arrived at the last two rooms. The room they were currently in had a singular glass contained medallion with six dots arranged in star pattern at the center of it. Behind it hung two large paintings. One showed five people, each of them the man had identified as the members of the ‘Magic Council’ that presided over the ‘Chaos Trials’.  
  


To the side of it was another painting, of a singular individual in a red cloak similar to the one Izuku was currently wearing. It’s placard read ‘The First Champion of the Chaos Trials’ Izuku stared at the person and the second line of the placard. ‘Deku The Relentless’

“You see, that name had been known throughout the magic community as someone who never surrendered no matter what people told them. This person competed in the trials countless times. They just would not surrender, no matter how many times they failed. Until they did not. They became the first to succeed.”  
  


The man smiled again as if he already knew what Izuku was feeling. He headed to the glass encased Medallion and motioned Izuku to follow. Izuku saw something move from the corner of his vision. Standing in the cordoned off area next to this room was someone dressed in the same clothes as him. He blinked and they suddenly weren’t there anymore.  
  


Izuku shook his head, he must have imagined that. “This here.” the man said grandly. “Is the ‘Insignia of Legend’ proof that one has passed the ‘Chaos Trials’. Do take as close of a look as you wish, it is made of a truly rare and strange material, it is claimed to have been created from pure chaotic force.” he smiled. Then a phone vibrated. “Oh...I apologize but I have to take this. Do take your time.”  
  


Izuku blinked for a bit, he felt that this was strangely funny, so he was a normal person beneath all the mysticism. Izuku could still not believe any of this was really happening. He had spent a good few hours here, enjoying this feeling of power, of no longer feeling worthless. It was all so unreal to him. Why had no one ever used any of this to be a hero? Why was it all just here in this random museum without ever being utilized for hero work? It felt like such a waste of power and resources.  
  


He stepped up to the glass vitrine the ‘Insignia of Legend’ was in. As he stepped closer he noticed what he believed to be some very tiny writing on the Insignia. As he got close to the glass, everything halted. The Insignia started glowing and within a moment and before Izuku could even react, both he and the Insignia vanished in a flash of light that left the vitrine shattered.

* * *

When Izuku came to he was laying face down on a rug. “Excuse me? Are you quite alright?” Izuku slowly got to his knees. He stared around and couldn’t believe his eyes, he was in a very dusty old looking lodge and around him were a floating book, a chest that seemed to move on its own, a mirror and a wardrobe. “Oh good you are alright. We weren’t expecting anyone so soon. I am Veres your personal talking mirror and adviser.”  
  


Izuku stood up finally. “W-w-where am I?” he asked slightly confused and really scared for a second. “Why in the magic capital of the world, Lanova of course!” the mirror said, there was a milky white face surrounded by smoke floating in the person high mirror. Living brooms seemingly cleaned this Lodge by themselves and had only recently started it seemed.  
  


“Where am I? Wh-why am I here?” “You are in a small lodge of magic for wizards. Why for the annual ‘Chaos Trials’ I’d imagine, you are wearing a standard Wizards garb after all.” the mirror answered confused by the question. Izuku stared and the mirror laughed. “Oh I see what has occurred. You are not from this time are you? Do not worry it is perfectly possible that you were brought here from far away to compete. The arcane forces at work have a...way of making themselves known.”  
  


Izuku stared for a bit, first at the mirror, then around himself, then at it his hands. Then, with the kind of snap decision making that one had if they did not believe their own eyes at the moment, he punched himself in the face. With full force. The pain told him, yeah this was real alright, painful and very, very real.  
  


The mirror paused before spawning a small red orb to recover Izuku’s lost health as minimal as it was. “Not the reaction I expected but not that unusual given your circumstances.”

Izuku paused, now suddenly very calm and oddly happy.  
  


“Say, is it possible to take the trials multiple times?” “Oh of course! It would be sad if the trial was only to be taken once. Every year the same people can take it.” Somehow Izuku was ecstatic at this whole idea, somehow through all the haze of strangeness and excitement he almost totally forgot about how he would get back home. He rushed off to the circle that he guessed was the exit to the lodge. “Good luck, young wizard.” the mirror said unheard.  
  


* * *

  
As Izuku walked out of the shining light that had brought him to Lanova plaza, he did not know it but he would be here many, many, many times. It looked like an old castle in all aspects. Strangely there wasn’t a real exit gate out of the place just a magic circle. He wandered around the place for a bit, greeted the vendors, sadly he didn’t have any money of any kind on him but they seemed to not mind much.  
  


Then he stepped towards the circle which some of the locals had told him was the entrance to the ‘Chaos Trials’. As he approached it a large man in a wizards outfit with a beard that almost reached his stomach stopped him. “Heh, slow down there sonny. You’re...not from around here are you?”

“N-No. Is that a problem?” The man laughed boisterously “Oh no it is not. It merely shows lad. You seem like you are not from here or of this time for that matter.”  
  


Izuku got a bit irritated. “How do people keep knowing that am I’m not from this time?” “Call it experience with strange happenings.” the old man laughed. “Since you are not of this time I’d like to inform you of something. While you are in Lanova time will not move forward for you. Not physically anyway. Knowing how some time travel things work you may even come back to this very year every time you leave this place.”  
  


Izuku just smiled. “I’ll be here and keep trying this trial as many times as I have to.” The man who Izuku would later come to know as ‘Mah-Lind’ just laughed uproariously as Izuku ran into the circle. “Best of luck, young contestant.” Izuku would never hear him say it but he didn’t need to.  
  


So his trials to become a ‘wizard of legend’ began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long, long time hasn't it?
> 
> Welcome back to my insane corner of the internet where today we try something familiar yet different.  
So to put this into simple words: Izuku in this story in this fic is the player character from the game 'Wizard of Legend'. With a few twists that will become apparent later.  
If you have not played that game and don't know much about it: I will try and keep things explained whenever they show up.  
However I recommend watching some YouTube videos about the game just to get you primed on how things work.
> 
> So far around 5 chapters have been pre-written and will be uploaded over the coming days/weeks.  
I will attempt to keep a bit of a backlog so you'll never run out on something to read.
> 
> Hope to see you all around for the next chapter!


	2. ...Through Frost and Flame, through Earth and Sky….

The first couple of attempts Izuku went through were, well horrible. He hadn’t expected this to be easy or simple but he hadn’t expected it all to be this harrowing of an ordeal. Every couple of meters and rooms of this ever changing maze was crawling with creatures.

Knights, Thieves, Casters, Archers, Slimes and more, all of it created for these trials. His first attempts came to halts whenever the stronger enemies appeared. The first failed attempt he appeared back in the lodge he started in and had asked the mirror what year it was as he had found the cabin cleaned.

“The same year it was when you first arrived sir. It appears that this year will be your starting and end point. Due to the high amount of magic within Lanova however people will remember you possibly even before you have met them. Do not worry the magic council sees no issue with time displaced people being admitted to the trials. Who knows if you pass you might even have the chance to leave back home.” the mirror said.

With those words in mind Izuku headed out again. He never felt hungry or sleepy in Lanova, no matter how much he should have been fatigued. He only felt one need, to improve, to defeat these trials, to return home with whatever power he would be allowed to keep and become a hero. No one was going to stop him from this, no one.

The first ten attempts crashed and burned at the stronger creatures summoned at the end of the floors of the trials. The first time he made it past the second floor he had been going through the fire area.

At the end of each area resides a member of the ‘Magic Council’. They were each areas master and a roadblock one needed to overcome. Izuku entered the arena which looked like a stone slab floating in lava and with an explosion a woman in red armored looking clothing and a burning mane of hair appeared. “Hahahaha. Welcome young wizard. I am Flame Empress Zeal. Are you warmed up yet?...” She slammed her foot in the ground causing another explosion “...Because I’m bringing the heat!”

Within a minute she had defeated him. Explosions, meteors, fire balls of every kind. If he wasn’t so determined to get through this mess eventually he would have given up just by seeing what he had been expected to win against.

The next time he attempted the trials he was in the ice area first. When he arrived at the end, another big chamber full of ice crystals and heavy snow fall greeted him. As the chamber closed behind him a woman with a frozen crystalline looking haircut, baggy looking robes and a crest of sorts on her head appeared. “Welcome young wizard, I am Frost Queen Freiya. It’s too late to be getting cold feet...” large wafts of frozen air filled the area. “...because I’m about to freeze you in your tracks! Ah-ha-ha-ha.” her laugh was one of a noblewoman’s.

He barely lasted any longer this time around than he did against Zeal. The longer he attempted the trials, the more proficient he became. If anything his nature had kicked in, he analyzed anything he could with as little of time as possible. The more he fought the more he understood. He felt even his senses and constitution improve as he went along.

First ten attempts, then twenty, then forty, then eighty. The entire Lanova plaza watched as he kept throwing himself at the trials over and over and over again. The other new wizards saw him as an inspiration, someone who despite countless losses kept pressing onward. No amount of arguing or attempting to slow him would work.

The longer he stayed the bigger his arsenal of ‘Arcana’ became. The amount of relics he had gotten access to as well increased. While he was still hit by the inevitable wall of Freiya or Zeal he never backed down.

“Hahaha….” Zeal paused for a moment. “...looks like my favorite sparring partner hasn’t gotten tired of me yet.” she laughed her red eyes glowing as she stomped her foot into ground with explosion. “...you ought to get a catchphrase boy...or at least a name.” Izuku paused, he never spoke with the Council Members and no one in Lanova asked for it.

“My real name is Izuku Midoriya...however.” He jumped and stomped the ground beneath him causing rings of stone spikes to appear. He had gotten the ‘Terra Ring’ Arcana only recently. “...to you I’m ‘Deku’.” she laughed at that. “...hahah. I like your fire….” her hands ignited. “...let’s see if I burn brighter than you ‘Deku’.”

Their fight lasted a few minutes this time around and after what felt like an eternity to him he finally managed to defeat her. They both panted heavily. “Hahah….Nice going ‘Deku’. It’s only going to get more heated from here...Good luck.” with that she vanished leaving only a fire ‘Arcana’ card behind. You didn’t get to keep these because you didn’t technically own them like the ones you could buy in the plaza’s store. Apparently something to do with ‘the economy’ whatever that meant.

That however didn’t matter now as he headed into the portal to the second set of floors. It took him all of another minute before he got stomped into the floor by a huge barbarian knight thing holding a block with a skull on it.

* * *

“Urrrggh.” he came to back in the Lodge again. He should have guessed that getting past one council member would make the rest more difficult. Within minutes he was back on his feet and out again.

As he stepped into the plaza and to the shop with the ‘Arcana’ on display he was met with the familiar shopkeeper. “Oh hey. The young inspiring wizard. What can I see in your cards today ‘Deku’?” Izuku paused. “You...already know that nickname?” “Already? You’ve been talk of the town for a long time now. Oh...right. Time shenanigans. Don’t worry happens all the time in Lanova. Anyway found anything that interests you?”

After perusing the shops and picking up a few new things he headed back into the trials. This time he was once again met with Freiya. Why had these two been the only council members he had come across so far? He was told it would be a different one each time he tried. He didn’t care really.

“Ah-ha-ha-ha...My little ‘Deku’ has made it here again. Come to get more of what I had for you last time?” Izuku laughed a bit. “Well I guess so Freiya. Let’s see if I can turn into soft serve for once.” she giggled. “You truly are a strange one. Humble as well. Come then, show me what you’ve learned.”

After a long drawn out fight of ice against fire, earth and wind. Izuku managed to get past Freiya for once. “Ah-ha-ha-ha. Masterful. Keep your cool boy, things will get only frostier from here.”

With that she vanished. Izuku took the next portal and this time ended up high in the sky in a floating palace. The creatures were easy to deal with by now at least to some extent.  
Making his way to the platform of this areas Council Member he finally arrived in the only enclosed space in this area.

With a huge tornado the council member appeared. His hair looked vaguely like an ice cream cone thanks to the tornado like styling. His robe was similar to Freiya’s but gray and a bit more monk like. “Greetings, ‘Deku’. I am Wind Sovereign Shuu. It would be tragic if you flew this high just to choke now….” he created a ball of wind in his palm and crushed it with his hand creating a tornado that reached the ceiling of the room around his arm. “...huhuh...so let me take the wind out of your wings.” Izuku couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Man how do people keep knowing that nickname….”

* * *

Izuku sighed. Again he was back in the Lodge. He stared at his hands and balled his fists. He had been through this at least one hundred times now. While it was likely still the exact same day, it certainly felt like a strangely short time...though it felt incredibly long now. The longer he tried, the more he felt determined to succeed, the more he felt he knew of both ‘Arcana’ and of the ‘Chaos Trials’.

Now however, home sickness kicked in. He wanted to go home, while he was certain it hadn’t been long from the perspective of his home it felt like eternity had passed for him and he had massively changed. Then the same thought as always shot through his mind, if he wanted to go home he needed to beat the ‘Chaos Trials’. So he went out again.

* * *

Hundred ten, Hundred fifty, Hundred ninty, Two hundred and thirty six tries.

This time he got past Zeal. “Sorry Zeal but I won’t fall today.” he apologized even if he didn’t need to. “Hahaaha. Get’em kid. See you at the end.” They had fought each other so many times over these attempts that he was basically friends with the council members at this point.

This time around he made it past Shuu. “Uhuhuhu...I hope to see you rise even higher this time, little student of life.” with a huge tornado he vanished. Izuku panted, this was tiring. He struggled a bit to stand even with the healing.

“This is getting taxing..” he said to no one in particular. He got through the next circle into the third area. The third area this time around was the earth zone. The creatures of this zone were even worse than the last ones, some of them even seemed to have an affinity for the very force that had made the ‘Arcana’ in the first place.

He barely made it past the two levels to the Council Member at the end. As he entered the tree surrounded area, swaying and barely conscious he waited as large ‘egg’ of rock burst open.

The man who came out of it was huge, like ‘All Might’ levels of buff. He had what seemed to be a tree for hair, his entire skin looked literally chiseled and as if it was made of rocks. He suddenly started making body builder poses before settling for a crossed arms pose.

“Hoho… Welcome ‘Deku’, champion of the restless. We meet once more. I am Earth Lord Atlas.” he looked up into the magic generated sky before focusing on Izuku again. “I hope your trip up until now wasn’t too terra-able….” Izuku looked annoyed. “Let me guess you’re gonna ‘rock’ my world? How many times have we had this conversation now Atlas?” Atlas stomped his foot like a sumo wrestler, then laughed uproariously. “...you know what? That’s actually better than mine was. Iron and ore you truly have been through this a lot haven’t you?” Suddenly he puffed out his chest causing several spikes of rock to come out of the ground. “Let’s make it one more.”

Five minutes, then ten, then thirty. After a whole half hour that turned the flat arena into a rocky mountain area, Izuku finally brought Atlas to his knees. “Hoho...mighty strong for a runt. Go ahead, show our Master what you’re made of.”

Izuku was close to passing out. What little ‘health orbs’ Atlas had left behind would only work so far. His last challenge was ahead, he prayed that he could face it.

* * *

He arrived in a cathedral like area, to his fortune the trials gave some ‘health orbs’ from a large crystal before each fight against a council member. So he now was just winded instead of almost passing out. He hoped that would be enough.

He walked up the stairs to the large door. As he swung it open with full force, candles lit at each side of a long carpet. Standing at the end in the center of the purple carpet was…

“You?” Izuku asked in disbelieve. Standing there, with gray hair and golden eyes was the man who had lead him around the museum before he had been brought to Lanova. “So you have finally made it. I see you have grown quite a lot. You almost look like a completely different person now.” he smiled knowing that Izuku had indeed grown up quite a lot since they last saw it each other. Or more precisely would see each other for the first time again.

Izuku straightened himself “I have one question.” he could barely even say those words. “What would that be?” “Did you set me up for all of this? Was all of this just a game to you?” He chuckled and then asked the question that hit Izuku like a brick.

“Would my answer change anything about the things you intend to do?” Izuku paused as if he was almost falling over. Then he stabilized himself again, clenching his fists for a second to focus. “No. I will be a hero no matter what anyone says.”

The man smiled. Izuku could feel a strange aura of something in the air. It felt like the very forces that created the ‘Arcana’ was in every corner of this room. “I am Master Sura. The last of the Council of Magic. As much as I wish that we could avoid it, this is the end of the line for you Izuku Midoriya.”

Izuku was a bit in shock, he was sure that he hadn’t told Sura his name before. Sura punched the ground and suddenly everything was engulfed in a magical circle on the floor and the walls had turned into space. A large purple-black aura that had taken the form of a humanoid figure half stuck in the floor with only arms appeared around Sura.

“If your resolve is strong enough you will overcome me like everything you have faced. Now come ‘Deku’ show me why they call you the Relentless.” With an ethereal roar the fight began.

Izuku had never in the entire trial ever dealt with something like this. All of the other council members had elemental powers, fire, earth, wind, water. Lightning was also an element but no council member was present for it.

This however was something different, he could barely dodge out of the way as rays and orbs of black energy kept being hurled at him. The strange energy in the air kept forming things, from sword wielding soldiers to archers the entirety of creatures that had attacked him throughout the trial were also here.

Ten minutes, then thirty, after an hour he finally managed to break the giant aura by summoning a boulder from the ground and kicking it into it. ‘Knockout Boulder’ was a pretty useful ‘Arcana’ since it let him create rather large projectiles easily. Izuku had gotten plenty of hits in this fight but it was hard to tell if you were making progress when you were stuck in a magic blender of dark energy spears and a whole host of other nightmarish things.

Izuku panted, swaying heavily. He knew this wasn’t over, this couldn’t have been it. This was just the warm up for Sura.

Sura put his hood on, the gray and gold trimmed robe hood shimmered. “Now then ‘Deku’. Are you willing to surrender?” Izuku straightened himself again, he was incredibly fatigued and close to passing out. He stomped the floor, focusing as much as he could. “Not on your life.” “Heh. Not a good catchphrase but it will do. Now then, let us see if you are worthy of being a ‘Wizard of Legend’.”

* * *

This was a nightmare, it had to be. Izuku had no chance to keep up with this for long. Sura wasn’t limiting himself at all to any element he used everything at his disposal and even things that Izuku didn’t even know, to attack him. These ‘Chaos’ element attacks were insanely strong, almost impossible to dodge and combined with everything else Master Sura had as his repertoire made it near impossible to even breath. This had to be how villains fighting ‘All Might’ felt. Constantly pushed by an unstoppable enemy who just, wouldn’t slow down. Sura was crazy fast as well, his dashes were longer and faster than Izuku’s and many times Izuku found himself cornered into barely dodging to the side.

After a while Izuku just couldn’t keep up. He fell to one knee. Sura had him dead to rights at this point. Izuku clenched his fists, one last shot. ‘Earth Knuckles’ was one of the many most basic ‘Arcana’ attacks which could all be defined as ‘close ranged magic punch’ and weren’t special at all. It was however the only thing Izuuk could get himself to do.

So as Sura dashed towards him through what appeared to be a black portal he took his last swing. As Sura left the small chaos portal he was hit by a large rock fist straight in the chest. Izuku wouldn’t know it because he lost consciousness right after but the hit connected and Sura forfeited. They had both run themselves ragged but Izuku had proven his worth.

* * *

Izuku came to, laying on the ground outside of the ‘Chaos Trial’ area and in an area he had never seen. He sat up, everyone from the Lanova square and the Council Members was here. It seemed like he had passed if only barely. He just stared for a while before shakily rising to his feet. After a bit of recollecting himself he walked up to the Council Members.

“Hahaha. Looks like our little spark became a firestorm after all. Good job kid.” Zeal smiled as fiery and wild as ever.  
“Ah-ha-ha-ha. Seems you kept a cool enough head to give even Sura a good fight, shame I couldn’t watch it.” Feriya’s noblewoman’s laugh put an odd amount of ease to his mind.  
“Uhuhu. So the little bird finally leaves the nest. After so many trials I can’t wait to see you reach for the stars.” Shuu seemed a bit more excited than usual.

“Hoho. Sura tells me that your time has many strong fighters. I think you’ll be hard enough now to deal with all of them.” Atlas seemed overjoyed by this development. Almost as if he was itching to repeat it.

Sura stood there and smiled. “So, you finally made it here. This is where the ‘Chaos Trials’ end for you. Where your story as a ‘Wizard of Legend’ ends. It is however also where your story as a hero begins.”  
Sura held out his hand, several ‘Arcana’ cards with black ‘Chaos Element’ abilities appeared as did the ‘Insignia of Legend’.  
“Two hundred and thirty seven times have you refused to yield. No matter how many times you were beaten down you stood back up again and came at us with all you had. No regrets and no remorse. You have chosen a path with countless trials even now ahead of you.”

The ‘Arcana’ cards disappeared into the ‘Insignia’. Izuku’s own collection appeared without his prompting and vanished into the insignia as well.  
He had at this point amassed pretty much all that existed except for the ‘Chaos’ Element ‘Arcana’ that Sura had added.

The Insignia hovered towards Izuku, the six points glowing in the colors matching their elements, with the chaos Arcana’s purple at the center, the Isignia flared up and disappeared into his chest, six small dots vaguely shimmering beneath his skin. He stared at himself a bit and could feel the knowledge of all the ‘Arcana’ he possessed in his mind. He felt even more powerful now. “I have given you the ‘Isignia Arcanum’, it is the final enchantment of the ‘Chaos Trials’. With it you can access all ‘Arcana’ you have gathered over your journey freely without their cards. What do you say ‘Deku the Relentless’?”

Izuku paused. “I still can hardly believe it. Thank you for everything, for this chance. When I got here I was hopeless, I didn’t even believe I had the right to be here. Yet you let me anyway.”  
Sura laughed. “You were brought here by fate not by us.” “Same difference really.” Sura laughed again.

“The old ‘Insignia of Legend’ that brought you here is over there.” Sura said pointing behind himself. “It will bring you back home. Go and show your world who will be their next ‘Symbol of Peace’.” As Izuku bid them farewell he headed past them but Sura called after him.

“You still need a catchphrase you know?” but Izuku didn’t hear him anymore. “Heh. I’m gonna miss the little guy.” Zeal said almost sad.

With a flash Izuku disappeared back to where he came from, back to the time he belonged in. With the infused ‘Insignia’ empowering him they were all certain he could deal with whatever he needed to back in his time.

“Hmm...” Shuu seemed worried. “Master Sura, do you think it is wise to give him all of his Arcana like that?” Sura laughed. “The boy dreams of being the greatest hero in his time Shuu. No power anyone could give him would turn him away from that goal. Aside from that it’s not like we will just let him off the hook like that, prepare your things lords and ladies, we’re going have fun in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 notes:  
Due to the plot brevity of 'Wizard of Legend' Izuku completes the trials by the end of this chapter.  
That of course as hinted doesn't mean that the story is over, oh no not by a long shot.  
Now that isn't to say that he leaves empty handed oh no he gets something that in 'Wizard of Legend' doesn't exist.
> 
> Chapters 3 and 4 will probably come by next week. Hope you enjoy this story so far and hope to see you all soon.


	3. ...back to the Beginning

When Izuku reappeared in the museum he had begun in, he was in a dark room, which had a connection to a lit room but they were cordoned off from each other.

He heard two people converse next to where he had appeared. “...They became the first to succeed.” he heard a familiar voice say. His eyes widened a little, he remembered this conversation and headed to the rope that cordoned off this area. There he saw himself, before this whole ordeal had happened. He dashed away before his ‘younger’ self had finished blinking.

He waited in the shadows for a few minutes as he heard the glass vitrine in the next room breaking. Listening he heard footsteps and a sigh. “I wished the ‘Insignia of Legend’ had at least not broken the glass. You can come out now, I sensed your return.”

Izuku headed out of the room over the rope and to Sura, who was standing there smiling bemused. “Nothing ever gets past your does it Sura?” Izuku said smiling “No. Not really. Can you give me the original ‘Insignia of Legend’ please? Since you have yours with you forever now.” Izuku gave it to him. He paused for a second to check the writing on it. ‘If you are reading this, you are too close to the insignia’...he paused, oh come on. “What happens now?” he finally asked “You leave and live your life with all you have learned in Lanova of course.”

Izuku crooked his head as he took his hood off. Izuku almost stuttered again as he asked “Is...is this really a good idea? I mean these abilities...and magic itself... could be dangerous to the way our world works.” Sura just laughed. “Your world has already changed many times. Why do you think Lanova is on no map of this time anymore?” There was a pause.

“Granted the reason is because we moved it outside of time to make sure we’re never truly out of options to hold the Trials but that is beyond my point.” Sura laughed. Izuku felt oddly like he was being messed with.

“While we are talking about time, you may want to get home since you probably stayed a few hours here before you left.”There was a long pause as those words got into Izukus head. Suddenly and with the realization only someone who was physically and to some degree mentally only fourteen Izuku rocketed out of the tiny museum without even looking where he was going or how he got there.

Sura just watched as Izuku used pretty much any dash ‘Arcana’ that existed while getting to the exit. Now even he wondered if giving him access to all ‘Arcana’ in existence wasn’t a bit overkill but then just laughed, because if anything, it would be fun to watch the ‘Heroes’ and ‘Villains’ of this time dealing with this and with everything else he had planned. The boys future would be an interesting one indeed.

* * *

Inko Midoriya was already a very stressed person. Her sons experiences with bullying, his lack of a quirk and the amount of fake ‘pity’ for him were what set her off. None of these people, not a single one of these people actually cared of how her boy was being treated. This combined with her husbands continuous absence had made her incredibly anxious. She was certain she had gained enough weight for two people over the years alone.

Now however she was manically stressed out. Izuku hadn’t come home after school for several hours. He wasn’t like that normally, but no one, not a single soul could tell her where he had gone to. She asked all around, from the school, to the police, before finally asking the Bakugos for help. Of course she knew it was futile. If Izuku did not want to be found or had disappeared for another reason he would not be found.

Within a few minutes of her calling them the entire Bakugo family arrived. She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that. She knew that Izuku and Katsukis relationship was...strained for the lack of a better definition. Katsuki certainly seemed to not worry or care about how concerned she was. “He’s probably just off somewhere overthinking shit. Feh. not like it matters to a guy like him, he always overthinks everything anyway.” he said his hands behind his neck in the kind of relaxed ‘I don’t care either way’ pose that really felt incredibly unsettling to her.

Mitsuki meanwhile seemed to rather harshly disagree with her sons opinion and bonked him on the head with her fist, rather forcefully. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND YOU DUMBASS! SHOW SOME FUCKING CONCERN WILL YOU?!”

Masaru just sighed as his wife and son started arguing with each other. “Sorry, I know they’re not helping...” Inko just stared at the two of them for a bit. She had the unpleasant suspicion that something was very wrong with her perception of her sons relationship with Katsuki.

It took a while longer of listening to Katsuki’s and Mitsuki’s arguing before she heard a key being turned at the entrance door of the apartment. She immediately rushed to the door, leaving the three Bakugos to deal with themselves for a bit. When she got to there Izuku had already opened it.

“Izuku! I was so worri-” the rest of her words died in her throat as she realized how he was dressed and that he had immediately hugged her in the kind of way that felt to her like for him more than a few hours had passed. “I-I’m sorry for being late. I have a lot to explain.” he said looking at her. She felt like there was a strange maturity in his eyes that she had never seen before.

He straightened and let go of her before seemingly noticed the Bakugo families shoes. She didn’t know what it was but something told her he wasn’t pleased. “Wh-what is with these clothes? Wh-what happened? Where were you?” She asked finally, a bit confused, very worried and almost angry, he was wearing something that looked like some kind of mage cosplay to her. Just what had her son been up to in the past couple of hours?

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ll explain it all later, it will sound completely insane but every last word of it is true.” he said calmly in a tone that to her felt like one of authority. Like he wasn’t going to give her ground to argue with him on any of it. He took off the leather boots that he was wearing with the outfit. She only now noticed that he wasn’t even touched by the rain. It was as if water had straight up avoided him.

He was still wearing the cloak pulled over his head when he had entered but pulled it off his head when he walked into the living room. Somehow she felt like he had grown a few centimeters taller, was he standing straighter than usual? There was an almost unnatural air of confidence and an almost learned calmness to him at this moment.

Katsuki sat on the couch and turned to face Izuku and immediately broke out in mocking laughter. “Ghahah! God what happened to you Deku? You look even more pathetic than you usually do.” Inko immediately noticed the nickname and also the tone it was spoken in. It somehow felt really, really uncomfortable to her.

Izuku just looked at Katsuki with the kind of cold indifference to what he had just said that one could feel the temperature change in the air. “What the fuck are you staring at Deku?” Katsuki more so demanded than asked.

Izuku ignored him for a few seconds and merely looked at Katsuki’s parents.  
Masaru, seemed oddly confused at how Izuku had changed. He remembered the shy, almost walking ball of nervousness that Izuku had been. Now however none of that was here, as if that was a completely different person. It was oddly disturbing and somewhat cathartic. He always felt that the boy had gotten a harder lot in life with his own son as a friend than he deserved.

Mitsuki meanwhile seemed to be thrilled by Izuku’s change. The clothing choice itself made him feel almost like a traveler or mage from ancient times. This with his changed demeanor made for quite an image for a fourteen year old boy. Then Izuku said.

“I apologize in advance for this.” Before anyone, even Katsuki could ask what he meant with that, he slugged Katsuki in the face with full force and with the kind of speed that Katsuki couldn’t even register what he did before being knocked down. Izuku didn’t even react to the gasps.

“That…” For a few moments, it seemed like Izuku was ready to do far more than just punch Katsuki, but he stopped himself. “...Was for telling me to kill myself.” he said calmly, over his mothers, Mitsuki’s and Masaru’s outrage and questions. It took them a moment before the three of them registered what he had just said. “He told me to kill myself today…” Izuku said in a firm tone.

There was a long cold pause. Izuku just looked at the two older Bakugos “..and if you really think that he wouldn’t do something like that or worse, then you really don’t know your own son nearly as well as you should.” he knew Katsuki was glaring at him from the ground up but he didn’t care.

With that Izuku went to the kitchen, he needed something to eat. He really, really badly needed something to eat. While sleeping wasn’t something he needed to do when he got back from Lanova he had barely eaten anything before being there so his hunger pangs had stayed with him throughout the entirety of his stay there. Time displacements were a weird thing.

The three adults just stared for a while not sure just what to make of all of this. Mitsuki and Masaru knew of course that Izuku didn’t lie about Katsukis behavior. He had always been abrasive towards people with weaker quirks than his own, even moreso towards Izuku who lacked a quirk entirely. So him eventually saying something like that seemed sadly normal for him rather than a huge shock.

Inko meanwhile was horrified. She knew Izuku’s relationship with Katsuki was not good in many ways but that it was this bad was unimaginable to her. However the more she thought about it the more she felt that she had always kind of known and just never accepted it. No. More to the point, that Izuku had always known and never accepted it, until whatever had happened to him today had occurred.

Izuku came back out of the kitchen having apparently eaten something like crackers or whatever he scrounged up quickly enough to satisfy his hunger. “I’m not sure what it says about the situation that you seem more surprised about me knocking him down than about the fact that I claim he told me to kill myself but I know it’s nothing good.” Izuku said sounding more bemused than anything else.

Eventually Katsuki got back on his feet slightly staggering to his own dismay. Izuku seemed disinterested “Had a nice rest?” There was nothing mocking in Izuku’s tone, he was legitimately asking that question. “What the fuck is wrong with you Deku?” Katsuki half-groaned half-yelled.

Inko had just about enough with that nickname. “Why do you keep calling him that?” she asked in a very livid tone. “Because I’m pretty sure that you don’t mean a good thing with that name.” Suddenly Katsuki went very quiet and mumbled something that no one could understand completely.

“Just a nickname? I might not be the youngest anymore but I’m pretty sure knocking someone out is not the average reaction to a ‘nickname’.” Inko said sounding incredulous.

“Geh. The hell did I do to deserve that Deku?” seemingly ignoring Inko entirely. “Would you like me to start with just today alone or should I start ten years back working up until now?” Izuku asked in the kind of tone that implied that he was fine with either.

“Because either way we will be here for a long time if I bring up everything you did to deserve a punch in the face at minimum. I can think of worse things you have done to me this week alone than that.” Katsuki to his stunned confusion realized that Izuku wasn’t backing down, or even slightly concerned looking. The look on Izuku’s face was one of indifference, like he was saying ‘I know what you can do and it doesn’t matter to me anymore.’

Rational reactions however were never quite Katsuki’s strong suit especially when he was angry, which he always was, it seemed to less cloud his judgment rather than it clouded his sanity as a whole. So instead of saying anything and to Izuku’s surprise instead of attacking him, Katsuki just stormed out of the apartment without another word.

Izuku could not have physically cared less at this point, he was tired beyond belief and really needed to talk with his mother about the absolutely insane ‘day’ he had, Katsuki could look after himself. Mitsuki and Masaru excused themselves hastily and went after Katsuki, hoping to at least prevent him from doing something reckless.

* * *

There was another long pause, before Izuku sat down and started explaining to Inko just what had happened to him in ‘the past few hours’, for him it was more in the league of...decades? Centuries? The whole time travel thing had seriously messed up his feeling on how long or short a passage of time was. She listened closely with a varying degrees of worried expressions on her face. Then he mentioned ‘Sura’ and she crooked her head at the mans description.

“...a man with gray hair and golden eyes called ‘Sura’? W-Wait a minute.” she went to her bed room and came back with a framed Photo. “It wouldn’t have happened to be this man?” Izuku stared at the large really old looking framed photo of what appeared to be of a large group of friends.

Sure enough there he was, looking exactly as he did when Izuku met him. “Yes that’s him, I’m absolutely certain.” he said calmly. Inko paused. “So your grandfather wasn’t telling fairy tales to us after all. Your grandfather always claimed that many of his friends didn’t have quirks but were wizards or something like that. We always thought he was just joking or just getting old. It’s just a bit...hard to believe you know?”

Izuku paused, he hadn’t actually demonstrated any of the ‘Arcana’ he had learned, mostly to not cause too much noise. He decided to demonstrate one that wouldn’t cause too much of a problem, ‘Ice Daggers’. A set of spiky looking daggers made out of Ice crystals appeared in his hands. Inko almost squeaked a bit. “Do you believe those stories now?”

Inko was half in reverence and half afraid. “I can do a lot of things like that now. Not just ice or water either.” he smiled. “More than 150 I think? Give or take a few.” She paused, letting it sink in that her son had gone from being a quirkless, bullied, hopeful little boy to what could only be defined as an educated sorcerer and a man within what for her felt like a few hours.

He smiled warmly. “You don’t have to worry about me anymore. Whatever dangers I’ll face I can handle them.” Somehow knowing all of this put her at ease a bit. He was going to be fine. However a thought nagged at her, she had let herself go over the years, more than she was willing to admit. That would not do, not if her son was going to be in the U.A and going to show them all.  
-

The next morning came, as did the next week and the weeks after that. Getting re-adjusted to school life hadn’t been easy for Izuku, though at least no one, not even Katsuki messed with him anymore.

Izuku continued honing his skills, training and becoming an even greater Arcana user than before. He also met a girl he had grown quite fond of while mediating under a waterfall near the outskirts of Musutafu. It certainly was a strange way to get to know someone.

To his amusement he had been sent an assortment of things from the Museum, apparently they had closed down and sold the remaining ‘stock’ of things that weren’t actual museum pieces, though he suspected this was just Sura’s way of giving him access to the artifacts and robes he had gathered over time.

Sure enough within a week the entirety of his magical entourage had been brought into his room plus a set of the animated brooms, which now just kept the apartment clean by themselves. Inko was incredibly curious and rather amused that her son owned a sentient wardrobe and chest now. She wasn’t complaining however as ‘Ward’ the wardrobe apparently also acted as a washing machine and drier.

* * *

Currently however Izuku was walking home, he had restarted making his notebook from scratch, since Katsuki had destroyed the old one. He was rather strongly focused on this task all day, he knew it would take a while to get it done.

Izuku was so focused in fact that he didn’t notice the wave of green slime roll out of an alleyway to his side. The ‘Sludge Villain’ as he was boringly known as, silently thanked his good luck to get such a great opportunity to take over a body, especially after he barely escaped ‘All Might’. As the giant muddy green blob monstrosity lunged at Izuku he already could see how easy it would be to...Why was the boy suddenly meters away? Why was everything cold? Why couldn’t he move?!?

The ‘Sludge Villain’ hadn’t grasped Izuku but rather an ice decoy created by the ‘Frost Faint’ dash Arcana. Izuku had been in enough fights during the chaos trials that catching him off guard with something as banal as a sneak attack was almost a little insulting. Izuku just kept walking, normally a ‘Frost Faint’ freeze only lasted a few seconds but this sludge creature was partially made out of water so it would probably be stuck there long enough for police or some of the pros to show up and get him off the street. Of course he had called authorities and informed the officer on the other line as casually as possible that there was a villain trying to grab random people on the street.

Not that he was scared that the villain would break free and chase him, he had sixteen different dash options to avoid him with, each of them with different effects. Thanks to the Chaos Arcana set Sura had granted him he even had an outright short range teleport. He didn’t need to get into a fight, wasn’t particularly feeling like it either, not that anything could have happened anyway. He was still quirkless and there were no regulations saying that a quirkless person couldn’t get into fights with a quirk user and win.

Suddenly Izuku heard a sound and a wave of air struck him in the back, then another sound and the wind reversed. He looked back and saw him, ‘All Might’ barely at the edge of his view rocketing off into the sky. The little fanboy in him had decided to take over and dash after him.

Leaving trails of ice, vines and electric orbs as he went Izuku dashed up the wall of the nearest building and after ‘All Might’. However about two buildings in he ground to hard stop and almost fell of the edge of the building he was on. Why was he chasing ‘All Might’? What would that accomplish? The man probably had important things to do.  
No. No. No. He wasn’t going to make a fool out himself now of all times! He had to focus on preparing for the U.A entrance exam. He could get to fanboying over ‘All Might’ when has a hero and had an actual chance to meet the man in a situation that wasn’t completely absurd.

* * *

He thought for a few minutes about how to get down from the roof without attracting too much attention and headed back down. As he started walking towards home he wondered what his mother was cooking today. Ever since he had gotten back from Lanova she had started working out, apparently dissatisfied with her weight. He didn’t mind the dietary change, it was probably a good idea overall.

His mind wandered a little to the girl he had gotten to know since he got back from Lanova. He was wondering if it was overstepping boundaries to ask her for a date, for some reason that thought almost scared him a little. His palms smacked his cheeks to get himself out of his nervousness. So you can fight a guy who tears holes into reality for giggles but asking a girl out scares you? Way to go ‘Wizard of Legend’, you’re officially still a kid.

As he kept walking he felt something from his left side, it was faint but he recognized it. A shock wave, from an explosion. He thought for a moment and decided if there was a thing heroes did then it was charge into danger to help. The closer he got to the shock wave's origin the more there were. He took a turn to his left and slid slightly to a halt.

Of course. Of. Fucking. Course. His brow furrowed, he couldn’t believe this. It had to be him, of all the people with explosion themed quirks it had to be him. There he was struggling near a crowd of people against the very same slime monster that had attacked Izuku previously. Izuku pulled the hood of his ‘All Might’ merchandise jacket up, as much as he loved his Arcane Outfit, wearing it in public just wasn’t feasible most of the time. It was good Hero Costume material however. What he wanted to know was why weren’t any of the heroes standing around this mess helping?! It was literally their job to do that!

He walked towards the carnage of Katsuki wildly flailing, creating countless explosions, trying his damnedest to get the ‘Sludge Villain’ of off himself and failing. Of course Katuski recognized him almost immediately. “WHAT THE FUCK AR-..” Before Katsuki or the Sludge Villain could react, Izuku had disappeared into a black rift and reappeared mere centimeters from Katsuki’s face. ‘Chaotic Rift’ was the sole Chaos Arcana dash and allowed one to teleport short distances, very useful even compared to the other dashes.

Instead of grabbing him, Izuku used the ‘Earth Knuckle’ Arcana and a stone fist punched Katsuki in the face hard enough to go through the Sludge Villain and send Katsuki out the other side, Izuku himself falling through the resulting hole and landing on the ground behind the Sludge Villain. Izuku landed on his feet right beside Katsuki.

Izuku looked a mixture between enraged and close to tears. He paused, staring down at Katsuki with an almost insulted look on his face. Izuku turned towards the Sludge Villain and made a dismissive motion with his hand, a dragon head made of rocks carried the Sludge Villain a few meters back, ‘Dragon Dive’ was probably one of the more impressive looking Arcana but it wasn’t nice to be caught in it. With a burst of icy feathers and carried by wings of ice created by the dash Arcana ‘Frost Wings’ Izuku dashed towards the villain.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Izuku said calmly. A swipe of both his arms fired a small orb of water, it caught the villain just enough by surprise to not try and guard against it. The Sludge Villain was encased in a prison of water...with ‘Water Prison’ being the Arcana’s name it was of course fitting.

The crowd of people around them was disturbed and impressed. After a long silence they cheered. Izuku just waited for the authorities to handle the rest, the ‘Water Prison’ keeping the ‘Sludge Villain’ in check. Izuku would never hear it or know it but the majority of the present heroes would remember him quite well later in his life.

He could vaguely hear Katsuki snarling as if the guys brain had failed to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Izuku walked out of the local police station a mere hour later. It was known in his records that he didn’t have a quirk there was little to talk about for him, though he of course refused to explain his abilities. Granted they hadn’t pressed the issue much since it all happened so fast and rapidly that most people just assumed that whatever he did was related to his quirk, which of course he didn’t have.

Inko had of course been informed but what little nervousness she showed disappeared when they mentioned he was unharmed. The rest of the day went about as uneventful as it could. As did most of the next day, at least until Izuku turned to leave his middle school.

There he was, as angry looking as ever, with a band-aid over his nose and a scowl as vicious as it ever was. Izuku neither cared nor was he in the mood of dealing with the inevitable shouting match and certainly physical match that Katsuki felt entitled to. So he didn’t, he just walked straight past Katsuki with nary a glance, it would have almost worked too but of course the explosive bastard couldn’t let things go.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Izuku just kept walking at that, not even stopping when he answered. “Somewhere where I won’t waste my time and effort.” Of course he knew Katsuki wouldn’t just let it stay at that.

So as Izuku walked home he knew that Katsuki was walking a few steps behind him, either waiting for him to drop his guard or to possibly figure out how Izuku could do these seemingly impossible things all of a sudden.

Izuku took an intentional wrong turn and walked to the old playground they often were at as kids. The place used to be a little field with a forest once, housing the same river which he tried to help Katsuki up from, an action which inevitably strained their relationship.

Izuku dropped his bag on the ground somewhere, cracked his knuckles and neck a bit before turning around. He chuckled sadly, he could feel his magic itching for a fight, he wanted Katsuki’s idiocy to finally come to an end. Maybe if he beat the guy senseless he would stop being a moron for a while.

Katsuki’s face was a snarling scowl, as his default expression always seemed to be. “How?” He growled through clenched teeth. “How do you have those powers? None of them look even remotely like quirk abilities...” Izuku knew of course that Katsuki wasn’t stupid. Prideful and filled with more generic anger at the universe than anyone should ever have but not stupid. He had of course figured out that Izuku suddenly had powers that he didn’t have previously and that nothing indicated that he should have them at all. “What the fuck happened to you? What you think you can just suddenly play yourself up as some big shit you useless bastard?”

Izuku’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “I don’t owe you an explanation. You didn’t give a shit about me for ten years, you can wait until I damn well feel like telling you.” There was a long cold pause before Izuku spoke again. “...Do you remember when were still friends. When we were four? You ever wonder how things would have been like if I was who I am now, all the way back then?”

Oddly enough, that little question played back in their heads almost identically, it was a nice image. “I miss that...I miss us... don’t you?” Katsuki said nothing. His expression was for the first time one that Izuku straight up couldn’t read. “...shame it could never be like that...”

There was another long somber pause, before both of them charged at each other. Izuku had fought enough stronger opponents over his time in Lanova that fighting Katsuki here wasn’t something he worried about, he was almost more distracted with the guys enraged screaming than anything else.

Izuku knew that Katsuki’s explosions were exclusively short range, so technically it was a more sound idea to keep his distance but he felt this would be more satisfying. He had ten years of shit to work through, he felt like he deserved at least some kind of catharsis.

Instead of the clash and easy victory Katsuki had expected, Izuku vanished into the ‘Chaotic Rift’, appeared behind him and punched him the back with ‘Earth Knuckle’ once. Reeling from the attack Katsuki spun around and tried to hit back but instead got both of his palms impaled by ‘Ice Dagger’s. Izuku let go of the Daggers, pulling back slightly, wind forming into a dragons head behind him and sent Katsuki hurtling backwards for several meters with the strong air blast from the ‘Dragon Blast’ Arcana.

Katsuki crashed into a tree. “Guuarrghh.” To Izuku’s surprise Katsuki’s resilience seemed to already be at its limits. Katsuki fell to his hands and knees, Izuku just stared, that couldn’t have been it, Katsuki was unnaturally tough normally. Katsuki paused before being engulfed in an explosion several times the size of his usual ones.

Katsuki charged out of the ensuing massive dust cloud, however to his misfortune he was immediately hit by a giant hammer made of stone and knocked right back and past the point he had started from. ‘Hammer of Atlas’ was one of Earth Lord Atlas’s personal Arcana, Izuku had closed the distance with ‘Air Burst’ first, just to be sure the impact would actually connect. Izuku had bought ‘Hammer of Atlas’ after his first fight against the massive Earth Arcana user.

Izuku just stood there almost a bit disappointed, for him, this wasn’t a fight so much as a beat down. Even if Katsuki was unnaturally tough, Arcana took no stamina nor did they have any actual downside aside from ‘casting cooldown’ which made using the same Arcana unless it was a basic one a timed thing.

What made the situation ‘unfair’ was that Izuku wasn’t limited to the Chaos Trial setting of having a maximum of 7 Arcana at a time. He had 150 different Arcana, all of which he could freely and interchangeably use however he saw fit. ‘Cooldowns’ didn’t matter when you had so many other options. Adding to that was that Izuku had fought at this point thousands of opponents thanks to the Chaos Trials that fighting one very angry guy whose entire arsenal consisted out of explosions wasn’t really a challenge. For Izuku this barely counted as a warm-up these days.

Izuku paused for a few seconds, then almost a minute. Then he decided to pick the first aid supplies out of his backpack, he had those because living around Katsuki made it necessary, then decided to go check up on Katsuki.

Katsuki was sitting slumped against a wall, his face scrunched into a mixture between desperation and rage, staring at his hands which still seemed to emit smoke, he had apparently decided to detonate every last bit of sweat he had which combined with the stab wounds from the Ice daggers had put him into too much pain to actually use his quirk any more. Izuku could hear him swear under his breath constantly even as the stab wounds were slowly dribbling blood down his forearms.

Izuku sighed, he didn’t hate Katsuki, he just couldn’t bring himself to. Yes, the guy had made his life a nightmare for ten years, yes every last person in the universe would probably support him for just leaving him to his agony...but it just wasn’t how a hero did things. No, more specifically it wasn’t how Izuku did things. He just wished the guy would stop being such an ass.

Izuku walked to Katsuki, knelt down and started to unpack the small personalized first kit he owned. It contained just about everything you needed for any injuries that didn’t require a hospital to get involved. When your ‘best friend’ was a walking explosives factory you just kind of adjusted.

Katsuki just stared in disbelieve at him for several seconds, before trying to yell something enraged at him but Izuku just grabbed Katskui’s mouth with an open palm. “Stop it. Just. Stop. It. You’re not invincible, You’re not perfect. Deal with it and for once in your life act like a human being and accept help that you obviously need.”

Katsuki couldn’t muster an answer and was too exhausted and in pain to argue about this whole situation, just silently letting Izuku fix up his injuries. There was a long silence between the two of them before Katsuki in the strangest, scratchiest tone Izuku had ever heard said. “I’m sorry.” It sounded to Izuku like Katsuki was strangling every last tone out of his throat.

“Better me than someone else.” Izuku said calmly, he wasn’t smiling just sad looking. He finished disinfecting and bandaging Katsuki’s hands. Another somber pause caught the two of them and Izuku just sat down next to Katsuki resting his back against the same wall.

A long, complete silence followed. “...You know, for all the things you’ve done, every last thing, I still don’t hate you. I think you have problems, so does everyone. Clean up your act, maybe try to be a little nicer to people and who knows. You might end up actually being the best one day.” Izuku got up and started walking away before turning to look at him before leaving. “See you around Katsuki.”

It took Katsuki a while to realize that Izuku hadn’t called him by his first name in years, he had always called him ‘Kacchan’. He wasn’t sure how to take this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 notes:  
....aaand my prerequisite "Katsuki gets the shit kicked out of him" fight happens.  
If you're new to my stuff in basically every MHA story I have written (that start from the beginning of the MHA plot anyway)  
I have had Izuku and others kicked the crap out of Katsuki.   
The reason is...well it's not that I hate character I just really think that he gets away with WAAAAY to many things and really deserves getting knocked down a couple of times.
> 
> Also the magic in this story will become more versatile the longer it exists in it. Arcana won't be the only magic type around (despite Wizard of Legend only having that and something called "Free Casting" which you never get to see happen) There will be stuff like magic paper tags and so on happening down the line but that's a bit further off.


	4. Entrance Examinations

Months passed, Izuku kept training until the day of the entrance exam, to his surprise Katsuki seemed a lot nicer and calmer these days. Perhaps having gotten the shit kicked out of him had finally gotten him a sense of humility and mortality. Or he just realized that Izuku could easily make a repeat performance.

Inko was not sure how she felt about her son putting on a literal wizards leather armor and cloak for the entrance exam, but she knew he would not let her dissuade him from it. In fact she wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that he had literally filled out his application sheet question of: “What is your quirk?” with the answer: “quirkless”

Izuku had of course answered that honestly but also wrote in the text field next to it:  
“I hope you enjoy making your students live up to the quirkless kids standards.”  
He had of course been required to put his medical examination results with the application. The looks on the faces of the teachers when they realized that, no, there was no rule saying that a quirkless person could not apply to their entrance exam was rather priceless.

* * *

The entirety of the U.A Faculty in the observation room stared at what they were witnessing. Most of their new applicants were struggling, obviously, that was the point of this whole entrance exam. Even some of the more skilled applicants were putting some actual strain onto themselves just to take down some of their robotic ‘villains’.

Highly aggressive ones, like that blond kid on camera C-4 absolutely annihilated most of their opposition with barely visible strain.

Then there were the weak ones, the ones that applied their quirks in particular ways that just made their abilities work for the situation. Toru Hagakure was a good example, she managed to disable the robots from actually harming people by almost permanently blinding the robots around her, allowing her to save several applicants.

However all of that was fine with the sole exception for this one kid. Years of experience with quirks be damned, they could not explain this. He dashed around, demolishing robots with barely a glance, saving every last person he came across with barely any strain to himself, like their rather difficult entrance exam was so utterly boring him that he could barely find anything to do with his time aside from helping everyone else around him out.

They all however noticed the amount of genuine care in his eyes, as if helping others was just normal for him. Not something you usually saw with heroes, these days they all had their own reasons to help people, however his willingness to save everyone made it clear that he would be a shoe in. The thing was, that according to his application he was quirkless.

“Eeeeh, Would a listener in the observation room please tell me I’m dreaming. Because I didn’t have that many drinks yesterday that I started hallucinating the supposed ‘quirkless’ applicant kicking our entrance exam’s ass like this.” ‘Present Mic’ chirped from his little podium as the watched the medically proven quirkless applicant utterly decimate countless robots with almost agonizing ease.

Nezu, ‘All Might’ and ‘Eraserhead’ were probably the only ones not staring in disbelieve and more trying to comprehend what they were witnessing. Izuku Midoriya’s appearance, written test sheet and medical records just didn’t meet what they were observing.

They had spent the majority of the test staring at his performance, he had garnered 73 villain points in his area, which was a massive amount of the robots present anywhere near him. He had also gone out of his ways to get others out of harms way. What disturbed and confused the majority of them all was just how varied his ability set was compared to everyone else. Even many of the students who got into the U.A via recommendations did not have this absurdly varied set of powers.

Nezu eventually nodded, drinking from his coffee mug. “I see that you did not exaggerate Sura, your representative does live up to your words.”  
The entire teacher body paused. Cementoss specifically was worried. “Uhh. Sir? Who are you talking to?”

“Am I to take your tone as a compliment Nezu?” a refined and oddly caring voice asked. They suddenly noticed the gray haired man with golden eyes standing right next to them. How had he gotten in here? No one had seen him come in.

“Though I must correct you, we have done nothing unusual on our end, the boy has a natural talent for magic. If anything, participating in our trials has merely prepared him well enough to deal with whatever hardships his future will bring him.”

‘Eraserhead’ stared, he recognized this man, as did ‘All Might’. “How did you get in here? Ho-hold up. I’ve seen you somewhere before.” ‘All Might’ eventually said, he recalled seeing this man talking with his master way back when he was a quirkless teen himself. “Indeed you have. As did all others who held your quirk before you.” Sura smiled calmly but had a sad look on his face. “I have heard of Shimura-san’s fate. A tragedy, another light of this world extinguished too soon.” he shook his head.

“So this Midoriya boy was one of your students?” ‘Eraserhead’ asked looking at the camera screens. “No, he was a participant and eventually winner of the Chaos Trials, an annual competition to determine the strongest magic users, held in the city of Lanova. Originally we were located somewhere near Europe, however centuries ago...well no, centuries in the future, we decided to move the competition outside of time and space itself to ensure we could always hold it.”

There was a long pause. “You expect us to believe that magic and time travel exist?” ‘Ectoplasm’ asked incredulously, Sura chuckled. “No I do not, I expect you to believe what you have observed with your own eyes. After all how else would you explain Midoriya’s abilities? His medical records are rather clear that he does not have a quirk.” they all paused. “Point taken.”

‘Eraserhead’ continued staring at Sura before speaking up. “We’ve met before haven’t we? I recall seeing your face before but can’t place where...” Sura laughed. “Oh indeed, I don’t blame you for forgetting, you were so young back then. Tell me, has your fathers health improved since his affliction was cured? It would have been tragic if it merely recovered to his fragile state back then.”

Aizawa paused, his eyes suddenly going wide, he couldn’t believe this, this was physically impossible. This was the man who had cured his fathers illness when Shouta was younger. It had to be him, outside of his family no one knew of his fathers illness which had almost magically disappeared when Shouta had still been a little kid. “How...how is this possible? You look no older than 20 but you look exactly the same as you did more than 25 years ago.”

Sura chuckled. “Age and time mean little to magic users, even the young Midoriya is technically already older than everyone in this room combined, well with me as the exception.”

Again a long silence took the room. “Is it not time yet Nezu? I believe around the three minutes left mark you intend to bring in the Arena Trap robots?” Sura asked curious. “Right, right. Ladies and Gentlemen, let us observe how our applicants handle a desperate situation shall we?”

* * *

Izuku stood over destroyed robots, milling one of his arms with a bored expression on his face, even the biggest one he had seen so far was barely worth using some of the harder hitting Arcana on. The other applicants stared around themselves and at him, noting just how much destructive force was behind this unassuming looking guy in what they thought was a mage cosplay.

There was a loud siren like sound and a large shadow appeared above them, covering a large part of the area. The majority of the applicants stared in fear at the massive robot that had appeared. It looked like someone had fused a metal T-Rex, a cannon and a tank.

Izuku looked barely impressed, he was more wondering if they weren’t wasting a lot of the schools budget wrecking these things. He thought of a good way to approach this thing, it wasn’t something he could just attack with average Arcana, it was too big for that. However he also really didn’t want to use a chaos themed Arcana just to stop a machine, that felt excessive.

Then he heard a shriek, a girl with brown hair got pinned under rubble near the robot. Izuku cracked his neck left and right, his eyes suddenly glinting from beneath his hood, that of course changed the situation. Within moments he had gone from his position to right in front of the robot, standing over the girl to ensure she was behind him. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” he barely glanced back at the other applicants and her.

The other applicants had a strange feeling of reverence, to them he felt very much like someone almost equal to ‘All Might’, exuding an aura of hope and power. With a single dash and one well placed ‘Tectonic Drill’ Arcana, Izuku ripped through the shoulder of the Robot, causing it to tilt backwards and inadvertently draw its attention to him. Before the robot could do anything Izuku dashed to its other side and with a sword made of fire cut off its other arm. ‘Blazing Lariat’ was one of the few Arcana that Izuku didn’t use nearly as much as it tended to be hard to not overshoot his target and hit someone or something else on accident.

“Grrrg.” Izuku barely landed before the giant thing headbutted him into a pile of rubble. He praised and thanked his lucky stars that the Wizard Robes were enchanted to lower impacts and make one less likely to get cuts or broken bones, which was necessary when you used them to fight countless knights and archers.

Izuku decided to not mess around anymore. This thing was tough alright but he figured it wouldn’t like what would happen next. Chaos Arcana were a bit of a step up from their elemental off spring. Chaos was the primal force of creation, there were only a few of these Arcana around and their destructive force was about a factor of ten higher than most.

‘Distortion Ray’ was, well a black and gray death laser the size of a person. Izuku aimed it directly at the Robots face plate. He expected the ray to at least take a bit before it would go through the head of this thing. Instead the ray smashed through it like paper and then continued into the sky, annihilating a cloud until the ray eventually ran out of power.

Izuku paused and blinked, staring at his hands. He had never used chaos Arcana with the exception of the ‘Chaotic Rift’ teleport dash and ‘Chaos Crusher’ basic Arcana, which were really just kind of beefier versions of elemental dashes and basic elemental punches. He now very carefully considered that he had some really, really dangerous spells in his head and on hand that he needed to keep in mind to not use when fighting people unless it was absolutely necessary.

There was a long pause among the participants and Izuku helped the girl out from under the rubble. “Are you alright?” he asked, calm as always. She was a bit nervous, for her he felt like some kind of divine creature, he was on a whole different level than the rest of them and it showed. “I-I’m okay, thanks for the help.” she said blushing nervously.

* * *

The entire observation room stared, even Nezu was a bit taken aback by the power on display. Sura just laughed. “Oh to be this young and full of wonderment again. I remember crafting that Arcana long ago and never finding a worthy opponent for it. He truly is a ‘wizard of legend’. He even tanked that hit despite his abilities to dodge it. His title as ‘the relentless’ was certainly earned.” Sura seemed very, very pleased and amused by Izuku’s display.

Aizawa thought it was a bit much, if not even absurdly so. “Y-You mentioned that this Midoriya kid is far older than any of us. What did you mean by that?” he asked after a long amount of staring as the final signal that the test was over came. Sura struck a bit of a thinking pose with a hand on his chin before explaining. “Time and space within Lanova are sketchy concepts at best. Due to the massive amount of magic permeating the entire city, it exists simultaneously outside of time yet within the same day of every year. To put it simply during his stay in Lanova, Izuku Midoriya participated in the same annual event more than 237 individual times. Physically he’s still just a fifteen year old man, though an incredibly trained and resilient one thanks to the massive amount of physical strain the trials require of you. Mentally, spiritually and experience wise he’s closer to 250 years old.“

Sura paused as everyone took this information in. “However if it calms your nerves he is still on the far lower end of the timescale for magic users.” ‘All Might’ had a ‘comical sweat drop’ moment. “Just how old are you people?” Sura chuckled before giving him a strange look. “Let’s just say that the idea of a ‘two hundred year old dictator’ to us is….similar to me telling you that a baby is the prime minister of japan.”

There was a rather long pause before Sura decided to take his leave for now. He wasn’t going to interrupt the analysis and grading of this test any further, he did however leave Nezu a way to contact him, which he of course already knew would be necessary.

* * *

After the entire observation room had called it quits with grading the test for today, ‘All Might’ and ‘Eraserhead’ were the last ones to leave, surprisingly Aizawa had made it through the entire ordeal today mostly awake and alright, a rarity for him.

‘All Might’ not so much. He had been having rather violent coughing fits for the better part of an hour and the current one had decided to make itself known just as they were leaving. “Grrhk.” blood dripped from ‘All Might’s mouth, hist incredibly spindly form shivering slightly. “Are you certain you’re alright?! It seems to me that your condition has been getting worse faster recently.” Aizawa sounded genuinely concerned. He and ‘All Might’ didn’t see eye-to-eye on most things but that didn’t mean he wanted the man any harm. “I-I’m fine. Ghrrk.”

“Is it just me or does every ‘Symbol of Peace’ have a worrying way of being ‘fine’?” Sura’s voice came from above and behind them. There he was, sitting on the roof of the observation room, seemingly having waited for them.

“W-We worry more about others than ourselves is all...grrhhk..” ‘All Might’ again had blood dribbling down his mouth. Sura gave him a sad look, quickly generating some blood red orbs which seemed to regenerate ‘All Might’s condition to something a bit more manageable.

“Personally I see it as ‘suicidal disregard for ones own health’ but that is nothing new for heroes.” Sura landed next to them, ‘All Might’ straightened seemingly feeling a lot better. He quietly wondered if it was easy to do things like these if you knew magic.

“...you said ‘every’ symbol of peace...you met all of them?” Aizawa seemed curious. “Yes. Quite an inspiring group, sadly none of them seemed to see our offer for aid as something worth considering.” ‘All Might’ paused looking slightly disturbed. “You offered your aid to us?”

“Of course. We have offered our aid to countless people over the centuries.” Sura walked to the edge of the building roof and the high railing seemed to slide to the side as if carried by an invisible force, a strange shimmering pathway with rails to the side of it appeared where he was headed. “Walk with me for a bit, it’s only right that I formally introduce myself and my team to my future colleagues.”

The two of them looked at each other ‘future colleagues’? They headed after him and noted to their surprise that this strange floating path felt like solid metal beneath their feet. “You see Lanova and the magic community as a whole have been trying to aid people and becoming more integrated with society again all over the world since the councils founding. The main issue is well, a sadly consistent one.” Sura said with a saddened tone, as they walked for a bit a gateway appeared in front of them, as they walked through it the air changed as did the time of day.

“Where are we?” ‘All Might’ asked looking at the dried out wasteland around them. “One of the many, many small nations who we offered our help to. We have countless earth and water related spells that are not used for our Chaos Trials or other combat situations, we could have turned this dried out basin into a lush forest or fields of vegetables and fruit within days, if not hours given permission.”

“The people didn’t want your help?” Aizawa seemed horrified. “Indeed, sadly. The crux of the issue is a simple one: Pride. They claimed that they did not want our aid because they would deal with the issue themselves, years later the place is even worse off than before. This sadly repeats, in almost all cases we offered aid. Not one of the countries we tried to help over the years ever believed we would do all of it because we just wanted to help.”

They walked through another gateway, this time arriving somewhere colder, above a perfectly empty ghost town. “A small city ruined by war, when we offered our aid they believed that we wished to control their population and land.” they continued onward through another gate. They arrived back in Japan within seconds.

“Of course we heard of your ‘All For One’ shaped problem since its very beginning...” Sura sighed raising his hands in a saddened shrug gesture. “...and at every turn we were denied to help at any offer we made. Your predecessors and the official government insisted we keep out of the conflict.” Aizawa seemed shocked. “What?! Why?” ‘All Might’ seemed sad, he remembered that conversation between Nana Shimura and Sura vaguely. “The people of japan would not accept to be saved by outsiders.” he recounted, he agreed with her on some level but was it really worth being this proud of your people if it meant hundreds of deaths?

There was a long pause. “Is this the reason Midoriya became a magic user? So that you could aid us?” Aizawa questioned, it wasn’t a far off idea. “No. He has a role to play in the future of the world. I merely offered him to embrace it. Of course I knew he would take it but that is beyond the point.” Aizawa seemed to accept that answer. For now.

‘All Might’ paused before asking something that had been nagging him since Sura had healed him. “Is it possible for your magic to heal my injuries entirely?” Sura seemed intrigued. “Given the correct circumstances it may be possible. Healing illness is easy, they’re foreign to your body and not supposed to be there. Missing organs are quite a bigger task.” ‘All Might’ seemed resigned to his eventual fate.

Sura smiled however. “Though we can certainly improve your constitution and at least remove the ‘specter of death’ so to speak. While I can’t promise you that you will ever be back at your best for the rest of your life, we can at least manage it so that you’ll get to see your children grow up.”

There was a pause, ‘All Might’ seemed a mixture of ecstatic and confused. He scratched his chin with a toothy nervous grin. “I-I don’t have any children.” Sura smiled a knowing smile. “Not yet.” They continued walking on the floating walkway back to the school.

Standing where they originally started were the other four council members. “Ho-ho. Judging by the looks on their faces you haven’t spoken of us yet Master Sura.” Atlas said laughing. Both Aizawa and ‘All Might’ felt rather uneasy, so this Sura guy was their leader? ‘All Might’ looked at the Atlas like he was looking into a fun house mirror.

Atlas looked somewhat like an earth covered version of ‘All Might’s heroic build with a tree on his head and seemingly made of stone. “Huh? You look far scrawnier than the images we have seen.” Atlas was actually bending down to ‘All Might’s scrawny form height.

“Hmpf. Are you certain?” ‘All Might’ powered up and suddenly stood half a head taller than Atlas stood normally and about as broad. “Ho-ho!. Now that’s more like it. Midoriya sure wasn’t exaggerating when he compared you to a wall.” ‘All Might’ turned back into his emancipated looking self. He really didn’t need to strain himself more than necessary. “Atlas, don’t antagonize our colleagues before you even got to know them. Yagi-san here still has some rather dangerous injuries. I would like to avoid a fight between the two of you until we have alleviated them.”

Atlas paused looking at ‘All Might’ with a sad expression. “Then I shall aid as necessary, a warrior like yourself should not fall unless it happens on the battlefield.” For some reason ‘All Might’ felt put at ease at this, was this how other people felt when he declared that they were protected by him?

“So I take it that Nezu intends for all of you to join the U.A faculty?” Aizawa seemed to have realized that five more teachers was going to be quite a bit more work. He already hated it, despite not knowing any of them.

“Ahhahaha. Well as far as we are informed you can not cancel out magic can you? While Midoriya may be a nice kid if he ever lost his temper there would be little stopping him now would there? That aside it will be great for your students to have alternative abilities should their quirks ever be unavailable.” Zeal smiled a rather aggressive smile. Aizawa already mentally compared her to Nemuri, they certainly seemed equally noisy and energetic. Well Zeal also managed to match Nemuri’s physical description to quite a high degree so the comparison was apt.

Yagi paused. “Wait a minute...how will you deal with the fallout of all of this? The world at large doesn’t know magic exists or at least won’t believe it.” Sura laughed. “Let that be my problem. The Hero Commission for one is already aware of us, as for any ‘fallout’.” Sura suddenly had a very scary glint in his eyes. “Let me just say that there is a good reason why we are a small community that can offer aid to entire countries for free.”

* * *

In the Midoriya household things could not have been more exciting, the exam results had finally arrived after about a week of waiting. Unpacking the envelope itself had been a bit of an interesting experience as instead of a letter they had been sent a very tiny hologram projector.

To Inko’s surprise Izuku felt very different from how she had gotten used to since the last year. As if the idea of being accepted into U.A High school had reverted him back to before his whole mysterious journey to Lanova had occurred. He seemed legitimately excited and hyper compared to the calmness he had gained.

The only other times she got to see her ‘old’ son again was whenever his girlfriend visited. Whenever she was around he was a nervous and absolutely adorable teenager trying his best to not embarrass himself in front of his girlfriend and trying to not give his mother any wrong ideas.  
He failed, obviously, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t warm her heart. He hadn’t forgotten what it meant to be a normal person. That alone was worth a lot.

When the little projector sprung to life however Izuku couldn’t help but almost screech at who greeted him. Izuku had imagined a lot of faces greeting him, he knew for example that ‘Eraserhead’ and ‘Midnight’ were faculty members. Seeing the holographic display show Earth Lord Atlas of all people however had taken even him aback in shock.

“Ho-ho! Well look who it is, the young Midoriya. Or should I call you ‘Deku the Relentless’? It matters not! Yes we, the Council of Magic of Lanova, will be teachers at the U.A starting this year. We merely figured it was about time to return magic to bigger societies Ha-Har-Hah!….hrmm?” Atlas looked to the side as if looking at someone behind a camera. “…Yeah. Yeah. I’ll get to it. Hmpf...Younglings, no patience whatsoever...”

Atlas shook his tree topped head. “...As it stands, you passed. With flying colors if I dare say so. Your stats for the Entrance Exam will be shown at the end of this message. We of course knew you’d make it, would have been boring otherwise. So do us proud when you join the hero course and become our honor student once more! See you around ‘Deku the Relentless’. I’ll be waiting for our next battle. PLUS ULTRA! Ha-Har-Hah!” With that the recording closed. Both of the present Midoriyas just stared at the closing recording. Inko had known what Atlas was like by Izuku’s description and he certainly lived up to it.

Displayed instead were the scores of the applicants with rankings.

* * *

No. This just could not be real. How.. how just..… How could this possibly be happening??!

It wasn’t bad enough that Katsuki wasn’t greeted by ‘All Might’, the most powerful hero ever known but rather by some gray haired, almost bored seeming goon. No! He had called Katsuki’s performance ‘fitting for a berserker, not a hero’ to his face! Granted Katsuki hadn’t paid enough attention beyond that to realize that he was still going to be in Hero class. If only because the scores he saw drove him insane just by the fact that they existed.

The standings were simple but if you had told anyone they would happen a few months ago Katsuki would have called you stupid.

1\. Midoriya Izuku | Villain Points: 73 Hero Points: 33  
2\. Kirishima Eijiro | Villain Points: 71 Hero Points: 15  
3\. Ashido Mina | Villain Points: 55 Hero Points: 27  
4\. Asui Tsuyu | Villain Points: 50 Hero Points: 30  
5\. Bakugo Katsuki | Villain Points: 70 Hero Points: 0  
6\. Iida Tenya | Villain Points: 45 Hero Points: 23  
…

he didn’t see beyond the first display but whatever was beyond those numbers did not matter. Not to Katsuki anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 notes:  
..and thus we get the short version of the entry exam done.
> 
> The next chapter will skip around the first quarter year of school a bunch and probably also give us a few flashbacks.  
I'm currently reworking that chapter btw. the original version was just...not what I wanted it to be at the end.
> 
> See you around.


	5. Appreciating Changes

_ **+++Musutafu Outskirts, 11 months before the U.A Entrance Exam+++** _

I_zuku found to his chagrin that Musutafu, being the town that it was, was underwhelming for good opportunities to train magic in any capacity. Dojo’s existed but martial arts were mostly pointless to him as he had no limitations in how to use his ‘Arcana’ in any way._

_However on the outskirts of Musutafu were a few spots that were good for one art of magic enhancement that Veres the Mirror had told him about: Meditation._

_So he started to look around a bit and eventually found a lake which to his fortune had a decently sized waterfall near it, which itself lead to a river that eventually ended in another lake further down._

_He wasn’t sure how many people knew of the place but considering how completely untouched the place was he didn’t imagine that many were aware of it._

_He took of his hood and most of the leather armor, he had really gotten used to wearing most of it to the point that he barely wore anything else except for some versions of his ‘All Might’ merchandise clothes._

_Sitting down in a lotus position under the waterfall with only the pants of his leather armor on he closed his eyes. It took him quite a while to get his mind cleared, he hadn’t meditated a lot in his time in Lanova, mostly because the whole time there was just too damn exciting._

_After a while his mind entirely cleared, he wasn’t even sure if he was conscious or falling asleep. Somehow he could feel his surroundings despite not hearing or seeing anything._

_It felt like he could ‘see’ some kind of small lights being emitted from every living thing in Musutafu, as if they all created their own little torches within reality itself._

_Something however was strange, he felt a small green light slowly growing larger and larger and eventually it filled his entire ‘vision’._

_It took a while longer for him to straight up know something was up. The whole thing about meditation was to remain unchanged and ‘empty’ so to speak. However something had physically altered him a bit, specifically made him feel ‘warmer’ and as if a bit of ‘weight’ was on his body._

_He eventually slowly forced himself out of his meditative state and opened one eye. To his confusion most of his field of view was occupied by a big black-ish splodge on the lower half of it. He opened his other eye, yeah that splodge was bigger and still present._

_Finally getting his mental faculties back into order he now also realized that he couldn’t move his forearms or his legs. Leaning back slightly and then looking down he realized why._

_A girl with long black hair, wearing predominantly a black, relatively long sleeved shirt and pants was sitting on his lotus positioned legs and forearms, seemingly enjoying a shower from the water that had dribbled down from his chin._

_She noticed that the water getting on her head had changed and opened her eyes, looking back at him, which Izuku noticed were unusually large and matching the rest of her face seemed oddly...frog-like? Or at least amphibious._

_The two of them blinked at each other for a good few seconds, a bit too lost in the moment._

_“Eh? Hi?! W-Who are you and what are you doing on my legs?” Izuku finally asked a few seconds too late for his own comfort. Smooth there magic boy._

_“I’m Tsuyu Asui. Well you were taking my favorite spot and I figured it was only fair if we shared. Kero.” She said in a strangely matter factly and croaky voice, which Izuku guessed was related to her quirk, which was obviously a mutation. All of it was oddly cute in a unique way._

_Izuku thought of this for a second. “Well...if you wanted to do that you could have asked. Do you always sit on random people when you don’t want to move them out of the way?” he asked a mixture between embarrassed and slightly flustered._

_“Only if they’re interesting. Kero.” she answered bemused, she could tell he wasn’t hating this experience at all otherwise he would have thrown her off. “By the way do you know what those are?” she pointed at something that Izuku could barely see on first glance._

_Tiny snakes made out of water were floating in a circle around them. Izuku couldn’t help but notice that they had oddly goofy looking expressions, looking like very confused cartoon dragons._

_“I...don’t know? They look like some small scale magic phenomenon. Maybe this area does have some magic in it somewhere, not too far fetched, places with a lot of nature in them tend to be bigger magic wells than city areas.” Izuku continued rambling until Tsuyu very lightly smacked him with her elongated tongue. “Sorry, you were muttering.”_

_Izuku was a bit confused as to why she wasn’t curious about the fact that he had treated magic as the most average thing to talk about. He took a bit to drink in the details about her, yeah she certainly had a mutation quirk, looked like a frog or perhaps a water related salamander of a fashion._

_She was about half a head shorter than him and he could really not shake the feeling that she was really, really, really cute. He honestly wondered how someone could be this adorable. Not to mention her straight forward behavior, it was refreshingly honest._

_To Izuku’s misfortune his inner observations rarely if ever remained within him and as such Tsuyu giggled a bit as he had spent the past few minutes gushing over her without noticing it. “Thanks for the compliments. Kero. What’s your name? I’ve told you mine so it’s only fair if you tell me yours.”_

_He barely missed a beat before answering._  
_“I’m Izuku Midoriya...or Deku depending on what you prefer.” She paused, slightly confused. “Why ‘Deku’ of all things? Why call yourself ‘useless’? Kero.”_

_Izuku would have scratched the back of his head but she was still sitting on his now thoroughly asleep forearms. “It’s complicated but if you have time I can explain...trust me the story is longer than I’d like. I could also explain what I know about those things” he finally said blushing and motioning to the flying water ‘snakes’ which had started glowing faintly for some reason._

_“Sure I got time, even if it is pretty late already.” she smiled. Izuku looked up. It was almost sunset. He blinked. “It...It was morning when I got here...”he paused before shaking his head._

_“So. Do you want the long version or the really long version?”_

  
** _+++Musutafu Outskirts, 6 months before the U.A Entrance Exam+++_**  
  
_“Hey Asu...” _  
_“Tsuyu. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tsuyu? Kero.” She scolded him lightly._  
_“S-Sorry. It’s just a habit I can’t shake that easily.”_

_They had met almost every day these past few months and it was quite refreshing for her to find someone who actually seemed to enjoy her presence. Mutation quirks tended to isolate people, it had taken a while for them to not be ostracized before that._

_She noticed that despite him sitting in his usual meditation position under the waterfall he was for once not in a meditative trance._

_“Is everything okay? You usually take a while to get back into the real world when we meet here. Kero.”_

_“Well… N-No.. Well...Yes. I-It’s….” he sighed. Trying to focus and get the words that had been pushing against his very existence for the past couple of months out of his mouth._

_She could see how he was straining himself to tell her something or ask her something. “You know you can tell me anything right? I won’t tell anyone if you need something or have a secret you need to keep. Kero.”_

_It wasn’t a lie, he knew that much. Over the past five months the two of them had become incredibly close. He had, with the help of Veres and the rest of his magical entourage, gotten her access to several water ‘Arcana’ as well as several other useful things._

_His mother had even started babysitting her siblings so the two of them could train without worry whenever they needed to. If anything he felt a little guilty to push that onto his mom but she insisted she help in some way._

_He sighed, tried to focus, staring at his hands and failed, hard. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why had being in love to be the worst thing he had faced in his life instead of the threat of getting blown to bits?_

_Tsuyu eventually walked the distance between them and sitting down in front of him, very lightly smacked him with her tongue. “Hey. Stop it. You’re better than this and I really don’t like seeing you this disturbed. Tell me what’s on your mind. Kero.”_

_He stared, well more so gazed at her for a second before averting his eyes._

_Sura damn it all how did he deserve someone like her as a friend? How could one person be this caring and logical at the same time? He didn’t deserve or earn to be anywhere near her. How could he possibly ask her out?_

_Tsuyu paused, letting him get his inner monologue to the outside in peace. As much as most of this rambling monologue was flattering and kind of embarrassing her, she felt that he needed to get this out of his system._

_After an almost five minute self deprecating rambling session in which Izuku said everything from how impossibly attractive she was to hating himself for still being useless at the most basic things she decided to throw in a single sentence._

_“Well...if you wanted to go on a date you could have asked. Kero.” There was an odd pause in which they both blinked at each other for almost a minute._

_They both suddenly blushed extremely red, like they both were trying to make planes see them from kilometers away. Izuku averted his eyes if only barely. “W-W-W-Would you go out with me?”_  
_He asked that question with barely any breath inside of him._

_“Y-Yeah.” she almost had steam coming of off her thanks to her quirks more casual properties._

** _+++Outside of the Asui residence, 5 months before the U.A Entrance Exam+++_ **

_“Sorry about cutting our date short like that. Kero.” Tsuyu averted her eyes, she was endlessly annoyed by the way things had gone. Why did her siblings not have the ability to just stay put for once? Inko had been out of town to visit a friend today so she wasn’t around._

_Why was having one nice evening with her boyfriend so difficult? The last few dates they tried to have always ended in disasters or something stopped it all from being romantic. It just wasn’t fair._

_“It’s okay. It’s great that you look after your family like that. It would have been worse for me if you just brushed your siblings off just have a date with me.” he said unaware of the little guilt sling he had just done._

_They got to the doorway of the Asui family apartment. She turned to face him but just couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye for the moment. So the two of them just gazed into each others eyes for a good minute._

_“W-Well I probably should get going.” he said trying to not sound disappointed by today._

_It was a nice evening but the sudden and noisy call from her siblings had killed the mood somewhat, so….. Yeah he was nettled a bit. Not at her, not even at her siblings. The whole situation just felt a little unfair to both of them and all they both wanted was a nice evening to themselves and…_

_She, in the kind of snap decision befitting someone who was fifteen, put her palms to his cheeks, cupping them gently. “Just. Stop. Muttering. And. Let. Me. Kiss. You. Kero.” she grumbled before doing just that._

_Their first kiss was a soft embrace, driven mostly by the annoyance that the world wouldn’t let them have a romantic evening. The following five kisses, only interrupted by her siblings opening the front door and her closing it with her foot without even looking, were driven by love._  
  
  
**+++Musutafu, 2 Months before the U.A Entrance Exam+++**  


_They were walking to her families apartment, fingers entwined, enjoying what was probably their thirtieth date. It really didn’t matter to them, any meeting between them, be it a random run in at a store or training it all was part of their relationship at this point._

_It was a nice evening in Musutafu overall, if anything the fact that the stars were far more visible than usual made tonight even better for the two of them._

_Of course this bliss could never stay indefinite and this day could be the end of it. Today was the only day Bakugo and his old cronies met up in town to go out, presumably an attempt to keep his cronies loyal to him._

_They didn’t notice the small group of goons for a while until they almost walked into them. Izuku’s face changed from a generally pleased look to something angry that Tsuyu hadn’t seen yet. She knew who Katsuki Bakugo was, the description Izuku had given matched the blond perfectly:_

_Angry, constantly scowling and in a desperate need of a punch to the face, or a haircut, whichever came first realy._

_“Behauhu. Aw look little Deku got himself a gurlfriend.” One of the goons, who Izuku identified as Tsubasa by his dragon like wings, mockingly crooned._

_“Oh look, the guy with four brain cells managed to get a whole sentence out, how novel.” Izuku responded, his tone taking the air out of Tsubasa’s mockery. Izuku just rolled his eyes._

_“Katsuki, do you and your pet ferrets need a reminder of what happens when I’m angry? Or are the scars from our last fight enough?” Katsuki scowled._

_“Don’t get fucking cocky because of one fight you useless shit.” Katsuki growled lowly._

_Tsuyu really didn’t want to deal with this right now, random fights weren’t good for anyone. “Just get out of our way, we have a plan for this evening and neither of us is in the mood for this. Kero.”_

_“Shut up.” Katsuki snarled._  
_He himself immediately followed his own command as he felt Izuku’s glare on him._

_Izuku let go of Tsuyu’s hand, giving her a small look that told her that she wasn’t going to be harmed no matter what._

_Izuku took a step forward, his eyes glinting like green stars. “Alright then. You have one last chance, get out of our way or carry the consequences.”_

_There was a pause at the end of which Katsuki just barely snarled. “This isn’t worth it. Let’em through. Don’t get cocky over this you useless bastard.”_

_“eeeh boss ya su--?” Tsubasa didn’t get much further before Katsuki grabbed his throat. “Shut up and do what I tell you.”_

_Izuku and Tsuyu just walked on by, their fingers entwined again, neither giving a glance back. “See you around Katsuki, don’t kill your goons now! They’re the only friends you have.”_

_With that Izuku and Tsuyu kept walking on, the four hooligans getting into a ‘fight’, which mostly involved the goons trying in vain to not be scared shitless of Katsuki._

_“You didn’t need to mock him like that. Kero.” She scolded him lightly but harshly enough for him to realize that it could have ended badly._

_“You’re right I didn’t. It wasn’t a good idea. Should we go for dinner somewhere? My treat.”_

  
**+++ U.A Faculty main room half of a month after the Entrance Exam +++**  


“Dorms? What for?” Aizawa asked, incredulously. He had gotten to know the Council of Magic a bit since they joined the faculty and it was rare that any of them made any administrative decisions.

Building the dorms themselves would not be an issue with Cementoss and the entirety of the Council of Magic, who could build housing with minimal effort and bend the laws of the universe into pretzels for laughs respectively, but the questions still stood.

“Yes. Dorms. Well we obviously need a place for the students to train their abilities, both quirk related and magic related, that won’t get U.A sued into oblivion if things go awry and not to mention to encourage a team environment.” Air Sovereign Shuu said smiling.

Shuu had been around the students a lot for the first two weeks and there was quite a lot of work to do. There were some very promising heroes and wizards among both classes but they needed the right place to grow.

Being constantly thrown in and out of their homes and into the school, which would inevitably tax them physically and mentally as it was, was not going to end well.

“I can’t support this. They’re barely of age, leaving them to themselves on school ground might be even worse. Hormones of one teenager are a nightmare already, I really can’t see forty of them working out better.” Vlad King interjected trying to get Shuu and by extension the council to back off with this idea.

Shuu smirked “Master Sura and Principal Nezu already discussed and agreed on the topic. The dorms will be built and you are expected to get the students here and get their parents to approve. I merely relay the message. You may take up any disagreements with your boss.”  
  
Shuu chuckled at their expressions. “Here’s the thing: If villains by chance figure out where a student lives, then civilians will get endangered. Them living on the school grounds keeps both them and their families safe. This place has become both a heroic and magical fortress. No one without a death wish would even consider attacking it.”

The two of them paused for a long while. “Point taken. Gaaah I hate you people already, now I have to dress up like a business gopher.” Aizawa growled before sulking off.

“You know Zeal will be disappointed to hear that. She thinks you’d look dashing in a suit...or without one for that matter.” Shuu said bemused and sounding half mocking half encouraging.

It was part of his game, he loved messing with people, like leaves in the wind.  
  
**+++ U. A. Faculty Main room 1 week after the Dorm announcement+++**  


“….What?” Aizawa stared at his two students trying to comprehend what he had heard. He knew that the two of them were an item, which really wasn’t a big secret to figure out the two of them weren’t even hiding it and several others in the two starting classes were as well but none had brought this request.

“W-Well we only figured asking about it might be a good enough way to prevent us from doing something against the rules. Kero.” Tsuyu scratched her chin.

“I mean if you know what we do and don’t see an issue with it then no one has to know and the people who do will just treat it as normal.” Tsuyu continued trying to get this idea into Aizawa’s head.

Of course the mind games weren’t working but it was worth a try. “You realize that there are so many problems with this right? There is absolutely no way I will let any two students share a room for any reason aside from perhaps half the school being annihilated.”

Aizawa said glaring even harder than usual at them, for some reason Izuku thought he was getting even less or worse sleep than usual.

Izuku shrugged. “Well so much for that idea. Come on Tsu, let’s not bother Sensei with this any longer.” Izuku said sounding about as dejected as someone who had a plan did.

“...Alright I’ll bite. What are you up to, you magical problem child?” Aizawa sighed exasperated. Ever since Midoriya and his magical mentors had shown up every last of his plans for his class and Vlad Kings plans for class 1-B had been thrown into disarray and chaos.

It did not help that Freiya and Vlad had hit it off and made starry eyes at each other all the time.

Izuku feigned ignorance. Badly. “I don’t know what you...”

“Do not. Push it. Wizard boy. Just tell me. What your harebrained scheme is.” Aizawa had really gotten tired of the Council of Magic and their protegee’s antics, the lot of them got away with things even he could not manage. Which really was the main reason he disliked them.

Izuku just blinked for a second. “Well there’s no rule saying that Tsuyu and I can’t have a private space in another dimension that just so happens to connect to our rooms.” Izuku said flatly and simply.

Aizawa paused. “Heh. You know that is a bit more mundane than I imagined your scheme to be Midoriya-kun. As much as I hate to admit it, well done.” Aizawa had adjusted to magic rather fast, mostly because Zeal insisted that he should know how to deal with weird shenanigans ahead of time.

“To be fair if that didn’t work I would have asked Zeal to just give us permission and then see what happens when the two of you...” Izuku went into a muttering spree again.

“Just take your victory and leave it at that, mumble mage.” Aizawa cut him off.

**+++U.A Joint Training Grounds: Magic Basics, 1 month after School start.+++**

Katsuki was snarling himself into a frenzy. He couldn’t believe that they would have to take lessons from him of all people. No amount of rage could adequately explain just how much he hated this scenario.

“As ‘Air Sovereign Shuu’ is currently occupied with an essential task, a replacement teacher is necessary. To your fortune it will not be me.” The gray haired man with golden eyes said bemused. The collective reactions of class 1-A and 1-B with two singular exceptions made clear that this wasn’t what they had expected to hear since he had just caused thunder to erupt into a clear sky to shut them all up.

“That honor will fall to our...’provisory sixth member’. You may take over from here as you please.” Master Sura bowed out and seemingly vanished into thin air as one of their own, covered in a red hood and leather armor walked to where he Sura had been.

“Welcome to all of you, to the basics of magic. Now some of you undoubtedly know me as Izuku Midoriya...” He said raising his hands in a faux grand gesture of introduction.

“...however I do hold an official title in the magic world. Thus while I am teaching you, you shall refer to me as ‘Deku The Relentless’ or ‘Deku’ for short.” he heard a bit of a commotion go through the ranks of other same age students.

They knew he was the only one of them who had learned magic for any extended amount of time. With exception to Tsuyu Asui and Denki Kaminari who both seemed to have some cursory understanding of the arcane and even seemed to have access to some ‘Arcana’ no one else really had much of an idea

He hit the ground in front of him with the heel of his hand, causing a large network of lightning bolts to extend outwards. The booming sound this caused shut everyone up very fast.

“Let’s all get on the same page. I have fought the Council of Magic on my own for what amounts to several centuries. Even one of them could put every last one of you into the ground without even trying. So you either start paying attention to what I’m saying or…..”

Of course no one was paying attention. Izuku decided to prove his point by putting the most ruckus causing ones into the floor in the most violent way he could think of. A mere few seconds and small but noticeable amount of earthquakes later and everyone who still could, stood to attention.

“...you’ll find out what I’m like when I’m angry.”

With a few gestures cards containing ‘Dash Arcana’ and ‘Basic Arcana’ appeared in front of them all, even as Katsuki and Monoma dragged themselves out of the ground.

“Welcome to the most frightening and exciting four years of your lives so far. Pick up the cards. Once you do. Start. Running.” There was an odd glint in his eyes.

This would be fun for everyone, well for most of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and so the flashback and sort of shortcut chapters begin.  
I really don't want to keep retreading the same ground over and over again.
> 
> I can keep feeding all of you the same old "Villain vs. Hero" and "USJ Incident" stuff again and again...  
...but where's the FUN in that? You all know the overall outcome of these events sure the character behaviours and  
details might change but unless its some 'bad ending' or some shit no ones gonna just kill Izuku off in one of them.
> 
> ....also I might I say that the start of this chapter with Tsuyu and Izuku was my favorite thing to write?  
I wrote a LOT of potential stories for these two that never saw the light of day and this was the sort of perfect mishmash of all of them.  
It has issues, it's probably not elaborate enough. I don't mind. It's cute and tugs at my heartstrings.  
If you want more details feel free to create your own little head canon, maybe they had some small magical adventures together that I did not think of but you did.
> 
> Anyway...enjoy this chapter and we'll see eath other again in chapter 6: Blasted Heath


	6. Blasted Heath

**+++ Somewhere near Musutafu+++**

“Grrrr...I still don’t think making him an assistant of your teachings is a good idea. The boy is barely fifteen physically. Mental age and experience only go so far.” Ryo Inui ‘Houndog’ was still very visibly agitated and annoyed by the Council’s decision to make Izuku Midoriya some kind of substitute teacher.

He and several of the teachers, new and old, walked out of a gateway ‘Earth Lord Atlas’ had created near a strange phenomenon that the Council had found. They all looked around. “What is this Place? It looks like everything here is dead.” Vlad King was a bit disturbed at what he saw.

Looking around you could not have denied that this was a valid question. The entirety of the surrounding area for several kilometers looked gray. As if nothing, down to the tiniest microbes was alive.

Atlas frowned, a strange display for him, there was rarely a time when Atlas wasn’t smiling or at least amused. “Dead is an inaccurate description. There is nothing here...” Atlas growled, with a snap of his fingers a strange green wave went out.

They could see that at the edge of the area small blue orbs showed up but everywhere where the gray looking ground was there was not a single one of them.

“...this entire area has been completely annihilated by something. No normal circumstance could have caused this. Even radiation weapons of modern ages do not cause something like this. Even the magic of the entire area is completely gone. There is quite literally nothing here but air.”  
Atlas said solemnly.

“I would not call this air, it’s more in the range of ‘the remains of’ air.” Shuu was distraught that his very element had been violated in such a manner.

Everyone shivered uncomfortably for a second. “You have no idea what this was then?” Aizawa asked curious, not that he had an actual idea what had caused this himself, whatever had been the root of this destruction had been thorough and left almost nothing to go on.

“Not so far no. Well Master Sura probably knows but as it always is he’s not sharing that information until absolutely necessary.” Shuu said before creating an orb of wind and taking to the sky as a look out.

“So Master Sura does not tell you about these types of things despite the obvious dangers it could cause?” Aizawa raised an eyebrow as Zeal took some of the ash like ground into her hand, where it turned black and faded like sand into the winds.

Zeal sighed. “Alright, let me give you the short version: Master Sura is old. Even calling him Ancient feels like an understatement. We only joined him millennia after he became the founder of the Council of Magic and the founder of Lanova itself...” she looked a mixture between slightly exasperated and rather annoyed which made her flaming hair stand like a torch for a bit.

“...We also don’t know if he’s from the far past, the far future or just straight up from a different universe. You know his: ‘Show up randomly and say something mysterious and relevant’ shtick? He’s been doing that for as long as we know him. We suspect that he knows Every. Last. Thing that happens before anyone else does...”

Atlas looked around, something in this area was still strange and made no sense, it was throwing his senses off. “...funnily enough Deku said it best once: You get used to that weird ‘knows everything’ routine of his when you just play along with it. The other thing is that for all his mysteriousness Master Sura only seems to want the best for everybody...at least we think he does.” Zeal concluded.

“Did you find anything up there Shuu?” Atlas asked as Shuu came back down. “Well aside from the remains of an old well off in the distance not really. The air stops being so bad a few meters higher but something is still off.”

Inui just stared at the whole scene. “...a blasted heath. I recall reading about something like this in old H.P Lovecraft works. The descriptions matches, everything is dead or worse, there is an old well. No one around for kilometers. The smell in the air doesn’t help either.”

“Lovecraft? I heard that name before.” Atlas said scratching his chin. “Some paranoiac writer of the 1920s, wrote the Chulhu Mythos. Notoriously racist even among his friends. Got famous for horror stories. One of the stories matches this scene uncannily.” Inui explained.

“Hrrrm. No sense in staying here regardless.” Atlas raised his hand a strange green seed generated over his palm. “Let’s make the place a little nicer.”

The seed flew of towards where Shuu had located the well and dropped into it. The ground and the air slowly started changing but it would still take a long time before the area wasn’t a wasteland.

“Let’s leave for now, keep anything you saw here in mind. For all we know this might have a source that moves about the place.” with that Atlas created another gateway and the rest after a short pause went through.

Atlas stared off into the distance of a second longer before leaving himself.

Far, far off in the distance a few figures moved away, they had seen everything worth their time.

  
**+++U.A Joint Training Grounds: Magic Basics Course Lesson 4+++**   
  


Tenya Iida was on his last legs and incredibly tired, they had been running and fighting things for what felt like eternity.

Midoriya had chased them around and ran them all ragged since he had been filling in for the council members who sometimes straight up let him do the lessons despite being present. Mostly to see how he and they were handling the changing circumstances.

They all really couldn’t complain about any of it though, because to their surprise Midoriya was actually going along with them through his own tasks and tests with them. If anything that seemed to encourage most of them to improve even more since it was obvious HE could do it so they should be able as well. Some of the tasks seemingly were harder for him to complete yet he still came out on top anyway because his boast of ‘centuries against the council’ was not empty.

“Bakugo get on your feet. You’re literally the only one not standing at the moment. If you’re gonna give the whole Council shit for ‘being too weak for your attention’ then live up to it. Even Mineta is out pacing you at this point which I might say is pretty amazing for a guy who couldn’t even focus on his task for the first three hours.”

Izuku left out the fact that Minoru Mineta had only started paying attention after Izuku had made it clear that if he leered at the girls anymore he’d make sure that he wouldn’t be part of the U.A for much longer. This did have the desired effect of making him focus and give him some drive to improve surprisingly.

Midoriya was still standing perfectly straight, barely exhausted looking and staring straight down at Bakugo who was tired on the ground, mostly because he refused to use magic or even learn how to use it despite all of the tasks being far harder if not impossible without any of it.

As such Bakugo had been dead last consistently, not just in the magic classes but almost everywhere else as well. Midoriya of course had explained to the rest why this was. Pride.

Katsuki would not use magic, not because he didn’t realize it would help him or even improve him but because he felt it would hinder him more after the first few tries made his quirk constantly short out on him. This combined with stubborn refusal to take any teacher, council member or not, serious had severely hindered his own progress.

“Fuck... you...” Katsuki could barely say anything else, Izuku just rolled his eyes.

“You know that’d have more impact if he hadn’t been putting you into the ground every time you tried to cause trouble Bakugo-kun.” Denki Kaminari was one of the few people who seemed to take Izuku’s training in relative stride.

Izuku suspected correctly that Denki’s family had some magic practitioners in it somewhere. It was obvious that Lightning Arcana were a complete breeze for him and Izuku had reacted accordingly and aimed to make his training hard enough to match it.

Denki as well as Tsuyu, Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima were the current front runners of the magic lessons and all despite the immense difficulty of every task they were given had quickly improved. Izuku personally had recommended that the Council consider Denki for the open Lightning spot of the Council, as young as he was he still had the most potential.

Kirishima meanwhile was standing there, his arms crossed. He had liked Katsuki for about two weeks into their school year but the longer they were in the same class the more it became apparent how detrimental his behavior and unwillingness to improve was.

“Seriously. What’s up with you? You keep putting everyone around you down and constantly get into fights over stupid things. There’s been not a single time so far you haven’t embarrassed yourself or the whole class….”

Katsuki at this point sat up, glaring at Kirishima. “...How long do you think you can just lecture me like this?” he growled. Kirishima glared right back. “...as long as it’s necessary for you to stop acting like an idiot.”

Before much else could happen a small earthquake rocked the entire field. Izuku’s eyes darted around. Fortunately it wasn’t anything dangerous, as he figured out what had happened.

Ochaco Uraraka had attempted to use the ‘Knockout Boulder’ arcana as a makeshift flying platform by disabling the gravity of the boulder it generated and sitting on top of it. Unfortunately making a magic boulder float apparently put even more strain on her than doing it with a regular boulder.

So after a few seconds the boulder had crashed into the ground, she was currently cowering behind it and busy emptying her stomach out. Regardless Izuku headed over to the small group of girls that had formed around her.

“Everything alright over here?” he asked trying to not let slip that he had figured out the situation ahead of time. “She’s….” Tooru Hagakure started as Uraraka vomited again. “...decent. Is there a way to help her with that? I mean there’s probably some support items but even those can do only so much.”

Izuku thought for a bit. “Hmm. Best to ask Shuu, the man flies around all the time and hangs upside down for fun, if anyone knows how to deal with vertigo and things like that it’s him. What about your issues though?”

Hagakure stared at him, at least he thought she was, being invisible and all made it difficult to tell what she was doing with her face. “What do you mean ‘my issues’?” She sounded a bit indignant and loud enough for the rest to hear.

Izuku could already hear the childish “ooooh.” noises, it was no secret that he and Tsuyu were in a relationship so of course the classes were already trying to rumor mill everything that involved another girl. Tsuyu just rolled her eyes, she knew him better than that.

He sighed ignoring the commotion before answering. “Hagakure I’m not sure if you missed it but being near naked on a battlefield is basically suicide. One stray hit from something fast and you’re in quite a bad spot. Not to mention that it’s nigh impossible to give medical attention to someone you can’t see. Confidence and abilities in all honors but naked is naked.”

There was a strangely calm pause from Hagakure. She was thinking about a response to that but came up blank. Izuku chuckled “Look I get it, it’s easier to worry more about others.”

He shrugged. “I’ve been doing that my entire life, so here’s a thought: Your hair...if you have hair since I can’t see it, must have the same property as the rest of your body since it’s also invisible. Now that you have that thought in your head, think about what someone with experience in making support equipment can do with that information.” with that Izuku walked off, letting the girls take care of Uraraka’s self induced vomit trip.

“What was that about?” Hanta Sero, who had found out the hard way that magic vines and quirk adhesive tape were a bad mix and thus busy trying to untangle his forearms from the floor, asked confused.

Izuku snapped his fingers on the left hand causing the vines to vanish. “It’s easy to overlook the obvious answer sometimes. If your home is on fire what do you take out?” Sero paused scratching his chin. “My most important things?” Izuku chuckled “I don’t know about you but I’d rather take out the fire if I can, since it’s destroying my stuff.” There was something odd about the pause that followed. Izuku just meandered off noticing that a gateway had opened.

* * *

Master Sura, Aizawa, Vlad King and a student who Izuku did not know appeared. “Greetings ‘Relentless’ I imagined you taller. Come here.” the fuzzy haired youth with tired eyes said. Izuku just raised an eyebrow “Is that what Sura told...” he could feel and odd sensation tucking at him and failing.

Izuku’s eyes turned red for a fraction of a second before a ‘ping’ sound returned them to the usual stinging green. Izuku stared with anger filled eyes at the student.

“Cute. Try that again and you will spend a while in the medical wing with a burnt tongue or a dislocated jaw.” Izuku was thoroughly unimpressed, it was obvious what this quirk did or at least tried to do. Hitoshi Shinso was taken aback, he had rarely encountered people who just flat out ignored his quirk [Brainwashing] entirely.

“Now, now Izuku no need to be hostile toward him. He merely did as I instructed….” Master Sura said bemused how Izuku’s mood changed from curious to furious within in a moments notice.

“...I figured as much Sura, however that does not excuse him following your order. I take it this is the new “hopeful” from class 1-C.” Izuku said calmly before turning his attention to the new student. “The fact that you thought that potentially angering a future instructor of yours was a good idea shows your lack of judgment. That will be your first task to work on.”

Non of this was a question or an observation. There was a finality to all of these statements.   
Izuku spun around. “Classes 1-A and 1-B! Get on your feet and line up. You have thirty seconds. Anyone who fails to comply gets 50 rounds around the track.” Izuku said calmly, arms crossed behind his back.

It took less than fifteen seconds for everyone, Neito Monoma and Katsuki Bakugo included to line up perfectly. They knew better than to do otherwise.

Of course this had the intended effect. “Feh. Look at these morons. Who’d follow orders from...” Shinso didn’t get much further in his insult before he found himself laying on the ground with the back of his head buried half in the ground, staring at five fingers spread across his face.

“Had that been a punch you would have been knocked out. I care little for your insults towards me, or my methods. Your personality however needs work. Another example of quirks making people get big heads.” Izuku let go of Hitoshi’s face but still glared down at him with glinting eyes.

He gestured at several students, among them Bakugo, Monoma and some others. “So many of you believe that your abilities are some kind of justification for your own bad decision making.” There wasn’t any mockery in his tone, it was a straight statement of facts that both classes knew he wasn’t exactly wrong about that.

“Oh no my dad’s an asshole guess I’ll try to prove I’m better than him by not being the best hero I possibly could be. That’ll show him.” Izuku intoned Shoto Todoroki’s voice in an almost perfectly. Shoto tried to glare but he had learned the hard way that Izuku didn’t pick favorites in his teaching style.

“How dare people not see me as the biggest winner the world has ever seen despite the fact that I’m so fixated on my previous successes in my life that it’s almost embarrassing? HOW DARE THEY!”  
He imitated Katsuki Bakugo’s voice perfectly much to Katsuki’s own surprise.

“People keep telling me my quirk belongs to a villain. So instead of trying to find ways to make people think otherwise I’ll act exactly like future villain would. Oh no! Why don’t they like me?” Izuku without prompting imitated both Monoma and unknowingly Shinso.

Izuku rolled his eyes in exasperation.”...People like you. Piss. Me. Off. Every last one of you was born with power and you decided to make the literal worst out of yourselves because you could. Fortunately for you, I intend to make you actually worthy of keeping that power.”

Izuku glared at Hitoshi. “You want to join these courses? Then get on your feet, we have tests to run you through.” Hitoshi wouldn’t realize it but Izuku was not entirely speaking figuratively. “For now you’ll line up with the rest and if I hear another snarky comment I’m chasing you around this track until sundown.” Izuku said coldly.

Hitoshi for his part decided that angering what he could only call the youngest and strictest substitute teacher he had ever known was a bad idea and complied rather quietly.  
Both Vlad King and Aizawa were impressed if a little disturbed by how effectively Izuku had cowed the entirety of two classes into improving themselves.

“I have to admit that your methods are strange but it certainly seems to work well enough. Wonder if we should recommend that Nezu hires you as an actual teacher, practical lessons maybe? Improving quirks and magic seems to be easier when you have someone with enough practical knowledge on hand.” Vlad King said genuinely considering that idea.

Sura laughed softly. “That would certainly be an idea, would it not? Perhaps we should make a new building for you on the campus.” Izuku rolled his eyes. “I thought I was here to learn about heroics not to become a teacher.”

Aizawa scratched the back of his head. “Well you will excuse that it’s easy to forget sometimes that you’re still physically fifteen. If I’m honest with your experience level you could probably skip the majority of this school, you barely seem to be paying attention to tests or lessons and acing them anyway.”

Izuku paused at that declaration. “We will discuss this later. I still have an hour with them to kill. By the way Sura? Has Nocturne delivered the cards I asked for?” He asked despite knowing the answer.

“Of course.” Sura made a few finger waggles and two packs of ‘Arcana’ cards appeared. “While I understand wanting the first set I do wonder what you could want with affinity analyzer cards. You already know your own affinity for wind.” Sura faked ignorance, mostly just to have Izuku play expositor for the rest.

Izuku took the first set into his left hand where the entire stack disappeared. “Hmm. So they’re just normal Arcana too huh? That’s conven….” Izuku blinked and looked at Sura.

“D..Did you just make these because you got tired of free casting obstacles into existence?” Sura laughed. “Guilty as charged.”

Izuku took the second stack of cards before spinning around and throwing the first one to Katsuki, who caught it barely and looked confused as the card changed to show a large ice symbol and a smaller earth symbol.  
“Heh. Figured as much.”

Everyone was kind of confused what Izuku was talking about as Katsuki looked at the card with quite a few questions in his head.

Izuku just threw the remaining cards to the others, including Shinso. Each of them had different elements on them. Shinso was even more confused, he had seen the whole magic thing happen all across the campus recently but hadn’t gotten into it at all.

“Your elemental affinity is kind of like an ‘internal’ preference. Some of you, like say Ashido, thought that you have a connection to a certain element due to your quirks. This is not the case. In fact it’s the opposite.” Izuku had turned his attention to them and ignored the teachers entirely, they didn’t mind, it gave them a chance to observe him and their students.

There was a pause as the symbols on all of the cards revealed themselves.

“You see it’s easy to make the assumption that someone like Bakugo has a fire or lightning affinity because his quirk ‘creates explosions’ to an onlooker and his personality matches someone you’d expect to you use fire. But that isn’t what his quirk actually does at all. His quirk, while called [explosion], makes him sweat nitroglycerin, so his attempts at using lightning and fire Arcana were inherently the wrong idea. Anything that agitates Nitroglycerin will cause it to explode so fire and lightning Arcana set his explosions off sometimes even before he could use them in anything useful.”

Slowly the realization kicked into everyone’s heads. They had thought of Arcana the wrong way. Izuku had mentioned in one lesson that magic was ‘alive’ and had its own ‘mind’ in a way.  
Their magic affinity wasn’t just an ‘option’ but more so a way to use magic without interfering with their quirks.

Katsuki specifically was more than a bit shocked, he had thought that Izuku was just driving him crazy with getting him to use magic because he wanted to mock that Katsuki couldn’t do it. The look Katsuki gave Izuku was one of the stranger ones Izuku had seen.

There seemed to be, at times, two different Katsuki Bakugos, one who really just wanted to be liked and become a hero, the other who just wanted to be seen as the best no matter what. Right now Izuku was fairly certain the one wanting to become a hero was winning.

Izuku just shrugged. “I said that I will make you earn your powers. I would be a bad teacher if I didn’t make ALL of you improve.” Izuku smirked from under his cloak before hitting the ground with the heel of his hand.

Countless large cards appeared which after spinning once turned into various creatures. “So in that spirit, welcome to the first test of the class, you’ve got an hour to beat all of these. You’re allowed to use everything at your disposal so far, magic, quirks, hand to hand, the works. You loss conditions: Even one of them survives by the end of this hour or even one of you is knocked out.”

The two collective classes plus Shinso stared, there was an entire army of Archers, Knights, Rouges and Summoners with some Slimes and stone Golems sprinkled in on the field. Everything that looked human was hooded and only had shining lights where their eyes would be. They noticed that some of them were bigger and more ‘refined’ looking. Almost as if they were squad leaders of a fashion.

The teachers had ‘comical sweat drop’ moment. “This...seems a bit excessive.” Aizawa couldn’t help but be a bit afraid of what ‘Arcana’ could do. “Also a bit unfair to the C-class kid he doesn’t have magic and I’m pretty sure these things don’t care about his quirk.” Vlad said slightly wondering what Izuku was playing at.

Izuku wordlessly generated two red crystals and stood back as the other students began their ‘ one hour war’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 notes:  
Figured I'd add some fluff about just how 'out there' and 'weird' Master Sura is compared to everyone else.  
Not even his best friends know what his deal is which I think is an adequate thing for the most powerful wizard around.
> 
> Yes the chapter titles isn't entirely accurate as the 'Blasted Heath' is more so a side note to the main event.  
I also figured that it was a good idea to show just why Izuku is harsh towards people like Katsuki especially after getting his magic.  
You could tell that there was at least some resentment towards Katsuki at the very beginning of the story but I felt like expanding on why.
> 
> Also yeah Izuku just got even MORE magic because you know if you're gonna make an OP Protagonist you might as well give him whatever the hell is laying  
around the magic fridge that day. The creatures described are actual enemies in Wizard of Legend and they DO get summoned through cards like the Arcana themselves so it makes sense.
> 
> See you next chapter.


	7. Looking back and moving forward

“Bluuuughh...” Mina Ashido was beat. Absolutely and completely beat. She and most of the other girls were currently in the school hot springs. The fact that the U.A suddenly had hot springs, a forest and strange floating rocks on some of the fields didn’t bother anyone anymore. When you were around magic users all the time you got used that sort of thing.

“Agreed. Blugh does fit the mood.” Momo Yaoyorozu was just about as tired and disappointed as the rest were. Their first magic test had gone horribly for everyone. There was literally no one Midoriya had considered giving a passing grade for it.

Tsuyu Asui meanwhile was almost completely submerged with just the top of her head, down to her currently incredibly dopey wide smile visible. She was having fun making little half circle streams of water go above her head. She felt oddly alright with how things had gone. Sure they didn’t beat an army of summoned creatures but they had gotten the chance to learn a lot.

“You seem to be taking our failure oddly well. I’d have imagined that you’d be more depressed about losing considering that you have a talent for magic.” Momo stated curious as she watched Tsuyu waggle a finger out of the water causing a small water spout to jump across the surface of the rest of the hot springs like a skipping stone before it disappeared.

“Were you always good with your quirk or did you need to learn how to use it? We have been at this for a month at best don’t expect miracles. Kero.” Tsuyu stated as flatly as she said basically anything since they had met her.

“That aside it was our first test, winning against an army sounds like quite a big expectation don’t you think? Kero.” She continued, trying to free cast a little rainbow, which only partially worked as the rest of the water that was created ineffectually tried and eventually gave up linking up with the half ring spout she created.

“Indeed it was, had you been expected to win you would have been given something far easier.” a refined and familiar voice said. Frost Queen Freiya had decided to join the girls, an oddity as they would have expected the woman with ice crystals for hair to be more reserved about visiting a hot spring.

The girls collectively couldn’t help but blink a little, they had a better guess at Zeal’s physique as she wore more form fitting clothes than Freiya did. So it came to their surprise that Freiya was far thinner than her robes would lead you to believe.

When Freiya submerged herself the hot spring cooled down by several degrees before returning to its original temperature. Tsuyu shivered slightly in discomfort, the others barely noticed the difference but for her it was like a really cold shower for a moment.

They noticed that Freiya’s hair looked less like the giant Ice Crystal it usually was but rather like normal hair that shimmered crystalline, like her hair was made from snow flakes.  
“haaa...it’s nice to have a free day for once, Recovery Girl sure has a lot of things to learn about healing potions.”

Freiya seemed oddly different than usual, she rarely if ever spoke freely about things, she had been made the sort of second head nurse of the school. Though the Council of Magic thought it was unnecessary as healing potions and regenerative orbs tended to solve basically every issue, that wasn’t emotional or mental in origin anyway.  
“Wait we weren’t meant to win that fight?!” Mina half shrieked, trying to stand up and immediately face planting into the water. Freiya could not help but to suppress a rather uncharacteristic giggle.

“Of course not. We’re strict but we’re not maniacs. Even I wouldn’t have expected you to win that confrontation.” Freiya replied honestly as Mina picked herself up.

“So was the point to teach us something with that loss? I get the idea of ‘pick your fights’ but we really didn’t have a choice there.” Momo said trying to not sound disappointed in the two classes loss.

Freiya laughed her usual noblewoman’s laugh before answering. “Oh that is a simple one: Failure is inevitable. Your future ‘job’ as a professional hero makes it impossible to be everywhere and to save everyone. It is simply not possible to be everywhere at once.”

There was a long pause from all of them. “Isn’t that a bit detrimental to teach someone who is learning to save people?” Tooru Hagakure spoke up, she was only visible because she displaced water in a certain spot so it looked like the hot spring itself was asking that question.

“Oh no, not at all. Would you rather be frozen terrified that one of your stronger fighters was knocked out and near death or do your best regardless because something like that happens and you have to adjust your plan?” Freiya asked rhetorically, she had observed the test from afar and she knew that a lot of the classes present took quite a while to adjust to the fact that some of their strongest were knocked out early into the test.

“That still seems horribly unfair.” Tooru huffed a bit. “If a wizard is ever in a fair fight someone involved made a miscalculation. I can also not imagine that any villains will care about fighting you in a fair fight unless they happen to have some delusions of grandeur.” Freiya stated calmly.

They admitted she had a point, though Tsuyu was more distracted with her attempts at creating tiny water rainbows than to care much about the whole discussion. Magic had been a fun experience for her overall, learning free casting had been the first real challenge she faced with it, though she still couldn’t use Ice Arcana and probably never would be fully able to learn them.

Freiya smiled at her. “I see you have already extended your studies to free casting as well. Quite a challenge for a starting mage. Though I suppose it makes sense that you’d enjoy magic related to water.” Tsuyu smiled back before looking lost in thought for a second. “Your hair, can you change it with magic or is that just like a normal hairstyle for you?”

Freiya chuckled. “Oh the crystal effect? It is a simple spell known as a glamour dear. Many mages use them to change things about them that they do not exactly like. My normal hair for example looks rather plain.” she pressed a small symbol on her left shoulder and the glamour that had changed her hair to its crystalline look faded, making it look merely like long gray hair. She pressed another symbol and her hair turned into the crystal they were used to.

“Though there are some limitations to these, for example basically anyone touching these glamours can turn mine off. I take it you are interested due to how mutation quirks affect people visually?” Freiya concluded. The look on Tsuyu’s face told her she was right.

“Yes, not for me though I’m alright with the way I look. Kero. One of my friends has some rather big confidence issues though, her head looks like a snakes head so she’s rather self conscious about her appearance.” Tsuyu answered truthfully. She didn’t need to change, though she could imagine at least some ‘adjustments’ to her look. If she ever did them it would likely be very minor.  
Freiya crooked her head. “I really must look further into quirks. Our understanding of quirks is sadly rather limited. Quirks a truly a curious thing to us.” Freiya admitted.

Momo was confused at this. “So are quirks a complete blind spot for the magic community? It seems strange to me that you can know so much about the universe, politics and countless other things but the most ubiquitous aspect of modern life for us is completely lost to you.”

Freiya giggled. “I suppose the same can be said of the hero community in regards to magic.”  
Momo couldn’t argue with that point.

Mina thought of something. “Soooo...’glamours’ change peoples appearances and stuff like that. What else is there we don’t know about in regards to magic? I mean so far we have some info on Arcana, Artifacts and free casting but from the sounds of it there’s a lot more.”

Freiya laughed her usual noble woman’s laugh before her hair changed back to the crystalline strands she had joined them with. “Oh there is a lot. It all depends on your personal styles and preferences. Some magic is more prevalent than other kinds. Similar to quirks actually, from my information emitters exist far more frequently than say transformations or mutations correct?”

“Yeah. Emitters show up a lot more than the others. So what magic types are common? Any we should know about?” Mina was curious, she wanted to find a way to expand her abilities, if she was going to be one of the magic talented people in their class she was going to do it right.

“Well aside from the ones you know: Glamours obviously. Seals, think paper tags with magic attached to them. Geo Morphs, which is what created this Hot Spring and can create spaces in dimensions. Rituals, which let you summon higher and lower creatures than the ones you fought. Contracts, which essentially give you permanent power from a higher creature in exchange for something that you’ll be permanently missing from then on, usually things like a sense or an arm or some of your life force.”Freiya thought for a while.

“Yes that should be about the most important ones, there’s countless specifics but those are probably the most frequent ones you’d find even these days. There are some really old and vague ones but I’d not recommend trying them unless you want to risk causing yourself and other a lot of unpleasant problems.” The girls paused, thinking if they had seen things like that around.

Momo thought of something. “What about wards or golems?” Freiya laughed. “They fall under the Arcana these days. Though that’s mostly because the old ways were far more dangerous. Old style golems would follow any order until...well until you destroyed it. So if you order one to make vases for example it would keep doing it until everything it saw was a vase.”

The girls paused, Freiya sighed she knew what was coming next. “Can you show us some of these things?” they all said in unison with glinting eyes, with Tsuyu as the sole exception, she was occupied making tiny fish made of water float around. “So much for my day off...”

**+++ Meanwhile on one of the U.A Fields+++**

“So. How can I help you boys?” Atlas the Earth Lord was currently doing hand stand push ups. Normal ones were a bit beneath his training regimen.

“Zeal said you could help us become stronger.” Katsuki Bakugo said staring slightly as Atlas seemingly decided to just use one finger to do his push ups. This guy certainly seemed to know what a good workout was.

“..Or improve our versatility.” Neito Monoma added. He had been feeling rather like a one trick pony even with magic at his disposal now.

Both Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Eijiro Kirshima nodded, they were here for the same reasons as the two of their friends.

“Har-hah-hah! Zeal has some nerve. Sending you to me to fix your issues? Guess the four of you are rather thick headed aren’t ya?” Atlas suddenly leaped into the sky in a huge curve before landing perfectly straight behind them with his arms crossed.

They only now realized just how huge Atlas was, he really was equal in size to ‘All Might’. He crooked his head to the side. “Zeal isn’t straight forward enough with you boys. Your issues aren't power or versatility anybody can teach you those things. No the problems you boys have with both magic and your quirks are more...personal.”

A green glow appeared around Atlases hands with a single raised palm the entire field turned into a mountainous area. “Power is worthless without a mind that can control it. No amount of training will ever teach you how to control something that only obeys you when you are of a clear mind.”

With barely a wave the area returned perfectly back to normal. “Though I think I’ve got a way to teach you lot about what you’re doing wrong. Get your P.E clothes and come back in a few minutes.” he commanded.

They left as instructed. “Are you sure that they can manage this? That task is quite difficult.” he asked no one in particular. “I’m sure they can do it. They might be a bit thick at time but they are good people and they won’t just give up because they hit a wall.” Izuku was sitting on a branch of the tree that Atlas was training in front of. “Heh. I’m looking forward to see if you’re right.”

-

When the boys returned they saw four large purple crystals with two metal rings turning around each. “These will take you to your lesson. Touch them and you’ll return when you’re done.”  
The four boys touched the stones and vanished into thin air.

“Well that ought to keep them occupied for a while.” Atlas said creating a stone spike behind himself and laying against it to relax.

**+++ Musutafu??? +++**

When Katsuki appeared at his lessons area, he stared around. It looked like Musutafu but larger and most strangely completely wrecked. Fires were everywhere.

As he walked through the wrecked town he noticed something huge and still very much intact a bit away from him. A gigantic golden statue of himself sitting on a golden throne, towering almost over the buildings themselves, wearing an equally large crown and similarly a large coat over his Hero Costume.

“Oh hell yeah! Finally someone has some fucking taste in this world!” Katsuki was thrilled, whoever ran this place certainly knew his style. He walked towards the statue and to his personal horror noticed people chained to the floor in front of the statue.

“That’s fucking right! Worship me you worthless peons.”  
Katsuki could have sworn he heard his own voice just now. Sitting on the statue was, Katsuki. At least something that looked exactly like him.

The other Katsuki was wearing what seemed to be his own hero costume but entirely made of things like gold and silver with gems everywhere on his grenade gauntlets, he could have sworn that even the eye mask had golden highlights. This ‘other him’ looked rather pimped out.

As Katsuki approached his other self and the statue he could feel the eyes of his other on him. “What are you doing here?” the other him growled. “You have no place in my world. Weaklings like you have no place anywhere.” The other him jumped down and landed at the foot of the statue.

“Since my guards are as useless as everyone else I guess I have to just kill you myself.” his other grinned, having somehow closed the distance between them in a mere step.

“Oh yeah? Tch if you think a fake like you can win against me in a fight go ahead.” Suddenly chains and manacles sprang from the ground and bound Katsuki to the floor making any amount of moving impossible. “WHAT?!”

“Fight you? I said I’d KILL you, peon. Someone as pathetic as you deserves no way to fight me. GAHAHAH.” His other self struck at him.

**+++back on the fields+++**

Izuku just looked through the viewing windows of the Crystals. “As much as it’s necessary for them. I almost feel bad doing this to them.” he admitted. “Why? You’ve faced yourself more than any of them. Heck I’d argue that your conflicts in these things were even more terrifying than theirs.” Atlas mused from his rock bed.

Izuku recalled them all. He remembered shadowy classrooms but with the mocking voices of his classmates replaced with his own voice. He recalled being tied to a chair, unable to move and being beaten by the people he saw as his friends.

He recalled holding Tsuyu in his arms as she laid dying, finding himself unable to do anything to save her, even with all his magic and all of his knowledge he was unable to do a thing. He remembered holding her that evening, reminding himself that it didn’t actually happen and failing to convince himself for a long time.

“I guess you’re right.”

Master Sura appeared, as on schedule. “So what are your assessments of them? Do you still think they’ll pass?” he asked as if he didn’t know the answer to that question.

Izuku watched as Kirishima was endlessly climbing a mountain with giant statues of the other students far above him apparently unable to realize that he was never getting closer to them.  
“He fears that even with all the power he has he will never reach his peers. Shame that he fails to realize that he has already surpassed many by his willingness to sacrifice himself for them.” Izuku smiled. “He’ll make it, trust me. He’s far more perceptive than he might seem sometimes.”

He looked at Tetsutetsu’s crystal, watching as he found himself surrounded by other students who all seemed to have his abilities but looked nothing like him. “He fears that he will always be forgotten that even with his quirk and magic he will always be nothing more than a footnote in history.” Izuku shook his head. “People so easily forget that footnotes in history often hold the most interesting information. He might be down but far from out.”

Neito’s crystal came into view. Izuku saw him struggling and screaming at himself, constantly changing into someone else in a hall of endless mirrors. “If only he could see that he has value on his own. He tries so hard to be someone he is not that he has forgotten what being himself feels like.” Izuku looked on sadly. “He’ll make it, even if it will hurt.”

Izuku stopped at Katsuki’s crystal. He breathed in and sighed. “...and so he sees what it means to be defenseless, to become what he claimed others were. I want to say that this feel cathartic...that I wanted him to see what being on the other end feels like, but it’s not. It feels like a necessity that I wish we could have avoided.” Izuku questioned this lesson. It felt as if his own fight with Katsuki had ultimately amounted to nothing of importance.

Master Sura looked a bit quizzical. “So will he make it?”

Izuku just smiled at him, no doubt was in his eyes. “Of course he will. He’s Katsuki after all. I know it’s easy for people to see the bad part in him and yes I do too at times. He’s rude, he cares little about tact but even so.”

Izuku grinned. “Even so he still decided that he wants to keep people safe. After all what else than that could fighting villains be? I think he realizes that many people ARE defenseless and can’t fight for themselves. So he’ll do it for them. He just expects them to be glad that he does and that they don’t have to. Though he certainly needs to be nicer about it.” Izuku admitted.

Sura paused. “As for yourself? Are you ready for the next step?”

Izuku sighed. “As ready as I will ever be.”

The two disappeared. Atlas stared at the whole scenes in front of him. “Just what are you planning Sura?” after a while he shrugged rested his hands behind his head, he wondered how Toshinori was holding up. Ever since they had started giving him healing potions periodically he seemed to improve but he had the feeling that he didn’t want to remain a hero much longer.

**+++ Somewhere on islands floating in an endless abyss+++**

Denki Kaminari was constantly dodging and weaving, hoping not to be hit. “Come on kid! I know you can do better than that!” Shuu was floating on an orb of wind merely waiting for Denki to make it all the way up to him. Of course he wouldn’t make it but the boy didn’t need to know that.

“Argggh.” Denki was hit by a lightning bolt and landed back where he started. “Hm. Nine Islands. Still far from what you need to get but better than last time.” Shuu assessed calmly.

“Urrgh. Are you SURE that Midoriya thinks I can do this?” Shuu laughed “Of course! You are already making great strides my friend. It might not seem like much now but you already made a years worth of progress in here.” Shuu smiled.

He personally saw the boys potential but thought that Midoriya was giving him more credit than he had earned. Regardless Sura told him to believe in Midoriya’s judgment so he would.

**+++Somewhere in Musutafu++++**

“This really isn’t my kind of place...” Aizawa was trying to argue. “Oh come on now. You haven’t even tried to enjoy yourself.” Zeal chuckled, she had been drinking quite a bit already.

Aizawa sighed. “I just don’t think this is the kind of place we should be as teachers.” Zeal just rolled her eyes. “Oh boy it will take a long time until I get to see you act like yourself and not like beating people up is the only thing you do won’t it?” she sighed a little.

He looked oddly calm. “Well you’ll have to deal with that for a long while unless you feel like giving up.” he chuckled. “Hahaha. Oh I’m going to enjoy proving that you’re not as much of a sour ass as you pretend to be am I?” she smirked.

“Haaaaa….you’re even worse than some of our students you know that?” he was resigned to this for now anyway. She giggled “Oh I try my best to do so.”

“So what is your boss preparing so much stuff for? We’ve rarely seen him since the dorms were built.” Zeal asked. “Presumably the same thing your ‘Master’ is preparing for: The Sports Festival. You could call it our version of the Chaos Trials.” Aizawa grinned at the look on her face.

“Oh this will be fun. Bringing magic to the big stage, no wonder our bosses are so secretive about what they’re doing.” She took a sip from the beer she had ordered.

“...Hmm.” Aizawa took a dirnk. “Given a competition between say Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo who would you think wins the fight?” Zeal chuckled.

“If I had to give my money for it probably Midoriya. Two hundred plus years do wonders for your abilities and self control. Though you should also consider the possibility that someone else might make it to that confrontation.” Zeal grinned.

“True enough. So who would you bet on then?”

Zeal just laughed. “Oh. You’ll see once the competition starts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7:  
Welcome to 'attempts at world building' not much happening in this chapter yet  
but personally I think it's only fair to have a bit of a wind down time in a story.
> 
> Next up Chapter 8: Festivities


End file.
